


Nextgen Shrinking Stories (Viridi Saga)

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [15]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kids, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: A short, mini-series called the Shrinking Series, taking place during the Viridi Saga. Also called the Shrinking Arc. In each story, one of the characters is shrunken down, usually by another, and some bonding and drama occurs during their time as a tiny. Take note this is the first half, other shrinking stories will be found during the Big Mom Saga.NOTE: The end of Mason's Playdate and the whole of Maddy's Sad Day have relevant plot material. Otherwise, these one-shots are optional.





	1. Mason’s Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Dimalanta shrinks her son, Mason as a bonding experience. Naturally, Mason was pretty annoyed.

**Hello, everyone. As you might’ve noticed, a lot of my recent artworks have been about shrinking, or characters getting smaller next to other characters. Well, now I decided to write stories that go along with ‘em. :P They’ll only be on deviantART, ‘cause I wanna save Fanfiction for my real stories (maybe). They won’t be treated as serious as my big stories, so they’ll come rather short. But I think we’ll consider these canon anyway, to some extent, and refer to these as the Shrink Series. (Hehehehe! Size puns! ^_^) Anyhoo, let’s begin the first one!**

****

**_

Mason’s Playdate

_**

****

**Dimalanta Household**

It was another, regular boring day for the Dimalanta home. Not much activity was going on; except Yin Dimalanta was currently dusting behind the TV in the living room. Yin had the traits of a regular housewife, doing most of the cleaning and cooking, while her husband, Matthew worked. She really didn’t mind this lifestyle; her husband was nice, and her kids were all the sweeter. Still, it was tiring everyday, and she wishes she could have a little more fun once in a while.

When she stood up to wipe her forehead and stretch her back, her son, Mason was walking by at the time. “Oh, Mason!” The boy turned and looked at her. “Um… are you doing anything later today?”

“I dunno. I might go grab some rootbeer with the guys.” He replied, confused to why she asked that.

“You mind if I come?” she asked, hopefully.

“Um… no thanks, Mom. It’d… be a little weird.”

“Oh. Okay, son.” Yin replied, feeling sheepish that she asked.

There was a knock at the door, and Mason calmly walked over to answer it, when his mom excitedly dashed and slid to it first. “Haha! I made it first!” she cheered.

Mason spared her a weird look, and Yin blushed and stepped away to let him answer it. Mason did so and found his best friend, Sheila Frantic, and Lee Andrew Grayson. “‘Hoy, Mason!”

“Sheila, hi!” Mason smiled. He was always excited when Sheila came over.

“Is Haruka ho-” before Lee could ask, Haruka suddenly zipped beside Mason, smiling and waving happily.

“Hi, Lee!”

“Oi, Mason!” Sheila perked up. “Sector J’s got a new waterslide that makes ya change the way the slide’s going, or be thrown off into a pool of fruit smoothies! You blokes wanna come with us??”

“DO we??” Mason exclaimed, exchanging an excited glance with Haruka.

“LET’S GO!” Haruka cheered as the four kids ran off for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R..

“Mason, wait!” Mason stopped at Yin’s call. “After you come home… you wanna go see a movie?”

“Ummm… I dunno, Mom, I might be pretty tired when I get back. Besides, these usually take a while.”

“Oh…” Yin frowned. “Well, see you later.”

Yin glumly walked back in and returned to housework as the shabby camper took off.

**Milk Bar, about 2 hours later**

After finishing her housework, Yin went to the Milk Bar for a drink, and was seated between her two friends, Rachel Uno, and Ava, the white-skinned alien woman from Planet Aquaria (her current home). “You know, me and Mason used to be so close.” Yin sighed. “But lately, he just hasn’t been into hanging out. I mean, he still does nice things for me, but what made him lose interest all of a sudden?”

“Well, that’s how boys are, Yin.” Rachel said, shaking her milk glass a little. “They grow out of their mothers, a lot faster than girls. It’s just how nature intends them.” She took a sip.

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Rachel!” Yin retorted. “Your son looks up to you! His entire goal is to be like you! And not to mention YOU, Ava.” She turned to the alien woman. “Your son’s the size of a beetle! How are YOU two so close??”

Ava giggled, “Hm hm hm! I guess that size makes all the difference. Don’t tell him this, but… Vweeb was always like a little pet, sometimes! I mean, I don’t SEE him as a pet… but he’s just so adorable!! This morning I woke up, and he was helping me pick out my eye crusts! He’s so cute! !”

Yin sighed. “I wish Mason and I could be that close.”

At this time, the bar owner was fixing the lightbulb above them, and he succeeded as the light switched on. “There we go! Man, why does that go out whenever someone sits there?” he asked as he climbed down his ladder.

Coincidentally, an idea sparked in Yin’s mind. “Say… that might actually work!” she beamed.

“What? Fixing a bulb?” Rachel asked.

“Ava? Could you send Vweeb over at about 11 tonight?” Yin asked. “I need him for a small favor. Oh, and make sure he brings his shrink ray.”

Rachel noted the word ‘small.’ “Ohhh no. I know where this is goin’.”

Ava smirked, seeming to like what Yin was thinking. “He’ll be a little sleepy. But I’ll try to bring him over.”

“Great! I’ll appreciate, Ava.” Yin smiled as she squeezed through Ava and got up.

Rachel tapped her chin in thought, smirking mischievously. “Say, that gives me an idea, too.” At that moment, the lamp above her collapsed and crashed on the table.

 _“Son of a bitch!”_ the bartender yelled.

**Dimalanta Home; 11:10 at night**

By nighttime, everyone was home. They brushed their teeth, slipped in their pajamas, and were tucked softly in bed. They were all sound asleep… except for Yin. The woman glanced to her husband, seeing him snoring away, and quietly slipped out of bed. She crept downstairs and peeked out the window to see Ava’s ship parked outside. A knock was at the door, and Yin answered to find no one there. “Hey.” She looked down to find Ava’s tiny son, Vweeb, who looked really sleepy.

Yin smiled and bent down to pick the little guy up. “Thanks for coming.”

“What’re we doing?” Vweeb yawned. “I wanna get back to sleep.”

“Do you have your ray gun?”

Vweeb held up said gun. “Yeah.”

Yin quietly carried Vweeb into Mason and Haruka’s room, where the kids were fast asleep, having been tuckered out from their exciting time at Sector J. “Okay… just shrink Mason.” Yin whispered.

Vweeb set his gun to ‘Shrink’ and asked, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I need to see if I can bond with him. The day after tomorrow, you can come and change him back to normal.”

Vweeb yawned, “Okay. Here goes…” Still tired, he aimed the shrink ray at Mason’s head and fired. In a flash, the boy zapped down to one inch tall.

Yin stepped closer and stared at her tiny son with a smile, his snores sounding more high-pitched from his height. Since he shrunk away from his covers, they saw he was in his underwear. _“Awww! He’s so cute!”_ Yin squealed softly.

“Are we done?” Vweeb asked.

“Um, let’s shrink his clothes down, too.” Yin said. “He’ll want something else to wear besides his undies.”

They grabbed a few of Mason’s clothes as Vweeb shrunk them down, too. The little alien yawned again and said, “Okay, are we done now? I’m going home.”

“Hm-hm! Okay!” The little alien jumped off Yin’s shoulder and hurried his way to the door. Yin was about to walk out, but looked back at her tiny, snoring son. She sported a light smile before going over to pull the blanket over his tiny body, gently so he wouldn’t notice. Yin gave a happy grin before going to help Vweeb to his ship.

**The next morning…**

The sun peered heavily through their window, and Mason could already feel it lighting up the room. The boy moaned and rubbed his eyes awake, about to grab his covers… until he felt his blanket A LOT bigger, and thicker. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw his mom bent over him with a vibrant expression. “Good morning, my tiny son!” she grins, her voice sounding amplified in Mason’s ears.

Yin lightly rubbed Mason’s head with her giant finger. Mason mumbled grumpily at this… but his eyes widened when he realized her finger was giant. “H-Wh—” Mason frantically looked around. He was laying in a vast, soft, rugged field, his bed, and his ceiling was as high as the sky. When he looked up at his gigantic mother, he was taken in shock. “WAAAAAAAAAH!”

**At breakfast that morning…**

The family had gathered for breakfast, and it was peaceful and quiet. They acted as if everything was perfectly normal. As Haruka ate her Rainbow Munchies, she smiled happily at her shrunken brother on the table in front of what would be his seat, arms folded as he sat with a grumpy expression. Their mother, Yin still kept her vibrant expression as she set a tiny plate down, with a puddle of milk and a few Rainbow Munchies floating around.

Mason begrudgingly walked over and climbed onto the plate. The Rainbow Munchies were as big as he was, so he had to grab one piece in both hands and began munching on it, only able to bite off small bits at a time. Yin chuckled and asked, “Enjoying your extra chunky Rainbow Munchies-“

“WHY DID YOU SHRINK ME?!” Mason screamed.

“Masooon!” Haruka scolded. “No yelling during breakfast!”

Of course, he was too small for his scream to be really loud. Yin sighed and responded, “Ohh, because I miss hanging out with you, Mason. The two of us used to be so close, but now we barely talk to each other. But, Ava and Vweeb still bond well, even though he’s really small, so I… figured that, if you were that small, maybe we could have that bond.”

“You shrunk me just to spend TIME with me?!” Mason yelled, feeling very frustrated. “Mom, I’m sorry we don’t hang out much, but this is NOT the way to fix that! I mean… I’m small!! What if I get eaten by bugs, or get stepped on??”

“Calm down, Big Brother.” Haruka told him. “It’s not the ONLY time you’ve been tiny. At least we can actually SEE or HEAR you.”

“Whatever. I’m done.” Mason huffed as he threw his Rainbow Munchy chunk down, not even halfway done with it. “Someone carry me to the living room.” At this, his giant mother held a hand open along the edge of the table. Mason looked up at her smiling, grinning face, still thinking everything was okay. Mason rolled his eyes and got on her hand, and was carried and set down on the couch.

“Anything on TV?” Yin asked, still sounding innocent.

“Yeah, flip it to Nickelodeon.” He said, still frustratingly. Yin switched the TV on, and its loud, amplified sounds almost made Mason’s ears explode. “AAAAAH!! VOLUME!!”

“Eek!” Yin immediately zipped the volume down, to a very low sound that was perfect for Mason’s ears. As Mason sat up, Yin had a seat beside him. “Mason, I only did this because I miss the bond we used to have. I know you’re mad, but, can’t you try to-“

“Look, Mom, I don’t wanna hear it.” He stated. “If I have to be small, I’d rather spend my day NORMALLY.”

There was a knock at the door just then, and Matthew and Haruka, still in the dining room, jumped out of their seats. “I’LL GET IT!” Both of them dashed to the door, and as they were about to grab the knob, they bonked each other and fell down dizzy.

Yin chuckled and rolled her eyes as she proceeded to answer it herself, setting the two aside. “Sheila, Dillon!” Yin grinned. Sheila Frantic and Dillon York had come over.

“Hey, Mrs. Dima!” Dillon greeted. “Is Mason home? We wanna take him with us to try the new Ultrahyper Fizz at Lime Rickey’s!”

Yin chuckled. “Mason’s home. Come on in!”

“Strewth!” Sheila cheered as they helped their selves in, with Dillon kicking off his shoes in the process.

Mason was still seated grumpily in the middle of a couch cushion. He was secretly excited that Sheila had come over, but kind of wished they wouldn’t see him like this. Of course, he _knew_ they would, but he would rather wait for them to discover themselves.

Sheila and Dillon walked by the couch, but their heads were turned toward the TV. “’ey, it’s _Avatah, The Third Generation_!” Sheila said as she looked at the TV. “Mason loves this show! Where is the bloke, anyway?” As she spoke, the wereraccoon had decided to hop up and plop down on the couch.

“AAAH SHEILA-” Mason screamed as Sheila’s ginormous bottom came down and crushed him. _“Mmmmph, mm-mmm, mmmph!”_ Mason muffled, desperately in need of breath as his body was pressed against Sheila’s bulbous underside. He was thankful the couch was pressed down so Sheila couldn’t crush him, but he was in so tight a space that he couldn’t move, he may suffocate before long.

“Aaaah.” Sheila sighed as she lay back on the couch in relaxation. Sheila sat up confusedly when she felt something weird squirming under her butt. The raccoon-girl got to her feet and looked at the ditch she made on the couch, to see nothing there, but felt something on her shorts as she twisted her head to look at it. “’ey! There’s something on my bum!”

Sheila lightly gripped the little thing in her fingers and peeled it off, placing a tiny, panting Mason in the palm of her hand, his hair looking disheveled. “Thank you, Sheila.” He gasped.

Dillon walked beside Sheila as both stared very confusedly at their shrunken friend. Mason stared up awkwardly, though emotionlessly at them, while they returned the confused stares. “…Mason?” Sheila asked. “Is that YOU, Mate?”

“No one else.” Mason stated emotionlessly.

“There’s somethin’ different about you, Mate.” Sheila stated, looming her massive blue eye closer at Mason’s body. “Did you lose weight or somethin’?”

“Yes, and I couldn’t be happier with the slick, new me.” Mason said with no enthusiasm.

“Why is it you _always_ find a way to humiliate yourself?” Dillon asked.

“Just set me on the couch.” Mason demanded frustratingly.

Sheila set her shrunken friend on the couch and continued to stare at him. “Bonkers, Mason! Didju go in the Minish Door again??” she asked.

“Of course I didn’t! My mom shrunk me down because she wants to spend TIME with me!”

“Awww!” Dillon cooed, jabbing his friend in the belly with his finger. “Don’t you like having a big mommy, wittle bitty Masey-Waseeeeyy?” Dillon mocked him as he lightly pinched Mason’s tiny cheeks.

“Gee, and how much time have YOU spent with YOUR mom, Dillon?” Mason retorted. “Maybe we’ll give her a call and give her this same idea?”

Dillon’s eyes widened, not liking the sound of that. “Um… point well-taken. But how did your mom manage to shrink you, anyway?” he asked as he sat on the other side of the couch and lied down, with his socked feet facing Mason’s side. “It’s not like she actually gained the magical ability to shrink things at will.”

“Ewww!” Mason pinched his nose at the smell of Dillon’s feet. “For Zero’s sake, Dillon, adding insult to injury with your smelly feet ISN’T helping. But that is a good question… how DID she do it?”

“Actually, I had Vweeb come over last night with his shrink ray.” Yin replied. “I wanted to spend the day with you today, and Vweeb was supposed to come back tomorrow.”

“Cool, so I’ll be able to get big tomorrow?” Mason asked.

“Well, I guess… but are sure you don’t wanna do anything?”

“No. I just wanna stay here _nice and safe_ until I’m back at normal size.”

“Still, I guess that means you can’t come to Rickey’s with us.” Dillon figured. “Ah well. You guys mind if we hang out here then?” he asked as he began pulling his socks off.

“Nnngh!” Mason grunted, quickly pressing his nose shut. “You know what, just carry me to my room. I can lay in Haruka’s dollhouse until all this blows over.”

Yin picked her son up again and carried him upstairs. They entered Mason and Haruka’s room as she set him down in front of the dollhouse. “Mason, are you sure you don’t want to-”

“No.” Mason stated, entering the dollhouse. “Maybe you should wait till I WANNA spend time with you, instead of doing something against my will.”

Yin felt saddened by this, and left her son to himself. She hoped this whole thing would get her closer to Mason, but she guesses it drove them further apart. Mason just walked to the second-floor bedroom of Haru’s dollhouse and plopped down on the bed, trying to sleep this whole day through.

**McKenzie Household**

Rachel Uno was paying a visit to her brother’s house at this time. When she knocked at the door, Harvey’s wife, Angie was the one to answer. “Hey, Rachel!” Angie greeted with a smile.

“Hi, Angie! Listen, you have any of that Minish Dust stuff you use to punish Anthony?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Could I borrow some of that?”

“Sure. What for?”

“Ohh, nothing special.” Rachel said with an innocent face.

“Okay.” Still feeling suspicious, Angie walked in to bring the Minish Dust.

**Dimalanta Household, Haruka’s dollhouse**

Mason was having a hard time trying to force himself asleep. One reason being he generally wasn’t tired, since he went to sleep earlier that night, but he was also thinking about his mom. He was pretty aggravated that she shrunk him out of nowhere… but he also felt kinda bad about not spending time with her much. He remembers loving to hang out with her a lot when he was little. Er, _younger_ he should say. He’s not sure what made the spark leave, but he just grew out of her.

He was taken out of his thoughts at the sound of a giant door creaking open; the door to his room. The floor was quaking at some footsteps, so he assumed his mother had come to talk to him. The light that was shining in through his dollhouse window was shaded by the unknown force. Mason looked out his window, seeing an enormous pair of tan-skinned, sandaled feet. The huge, tan legs got to their knees, and the window’s view was blocked by a massive, light-blue eye which peered in, and made a blink. It was an eye that Mason recognized, and was always happy when he looked at it. Though given the current circumstances, he was less than excited.

Mason sighed and spoke to it, “Hello, Sheila.”

His dollhouse roof shook as it was pulled clean off. Mason’s ceiling was stripped, exposing him to Sheila’s humongous, grinning face. “‘eeeeeyy! ‘o’s that crawlin’ around in there??” her loud, Australian voice echoed.

Mason rolled his eyes. “You know it’s me, Sheila.”

“Ahh, Mason. Why ya always so glum when you’re no bigger than my toes?”

“Well, excuse me if I’m not accustomed to a size where I can easily be squished by anything.”

“Well, ya don’t want ta stay in THERE all day, do ya? Whoy don’tcha hang out with your mom?”

“If I wanted to hang out _anywhere_ , it wouldn’t be with her.” He said angrily.

“Whoy not? Ya used to always hang out, didn’t ya?”

“When I was still into her! But I’m not entirely happy with being shrunk without permission!”

“Ahh, mate. She just wants ta hang out with ya.”

“She just wants to _drag_ me everywhere and go shopping, for _girly_ stuff probably. And it’s a hundred times more embarrassing at 1 inch tall.”

“Well, it’d still be nice for ya ta go with her. Don’tcha wanna make your mom happy?”

“Not if it’s at _my_ expense.”

“Come on, Mate, don’tcha have a sense of adventah? Maybe ya’d loike hangin’ out with her at one inch big. Ah know ya miss hangin’ out with her, too.”

Mason sighed. He couldn’t really deny Sheila’s intuition. (Must be a benefit to being wereraccoon.) He did miss hanging out with his mom, but he probably just felt embarrassed hanging out with her at an older age. _Let alone at a smaller size._ Still, he feels he should maybe give her a chance. I mean, just so she doesn’t always feel mopey later.

Mason sat up and decided, “Alright, Sheila. I’ll give her a chance. Can you take me down to her?”

Sheila grinned and picked her friend up. “Ahh, that’s the spirit, Mate! Oi bet you’ll have loads of fun!” she said as she carried him downstairs. “Heck, ya know how much I’d give to be in YOUR place?”

**Kitchen**

At this time, Yin was currently putting dishes in the kitchen sink, when Sheila walked in. “‘ey! Ms. Yin! Masey has somethin’ to say!”

Yin squatted down for a better look at her son, who was blushing nervously. “Um, Mom… I’m sorry I don’t hang out with you much. And, I’m sorry I got mad at you.” Mason felt more embarrassed at every word. “To tell the truth, I always liked hanging out when I was little… I-I mean, younger. I figured, if I have to be small like this the rest of the day… I’d rather spend it with you. Soooo… wanna hang out?”

Yin gave a girly squeal and snatched her son, pressing him lovingly against her cheek. “Awww, Masooon! You’re such a tiny sweetie when you’re tiny!”

“E-EASY, Mom, easy!” Mason yelled, struggling to move.

“Hm-hm, sorry.” Yin smiled, holding him by her face.

“Hoo, well, anyway… whaddyou wanna do first?”

Yin gave a wide, vibrant smile. “SHOPPIIIINNG!”

**Cleveland Mall**

And for the rest of that day, Mason and Yin hung out in what felt like a montage of activities. First, they went to the mall, in which Mason sat on his mother’s shoulder and listened as she bragged on about all the hot, new stuff. It was more annoying to listen to from his end, but he was glad he wasn’t able to carry anything.

They then went to the dress shop to find new clothes for Mason. They approached the woman at the counter to ask for clothes that fit. When the woman asked what size her son was, Yin indicated the tiny boy on her shoulder. With that, the woman brought the two to a section where the clothes were tiny, fit for Mason’s size. Yin held up several tiny pairs of clothes in front of Mason. She showed him a summer shirt, shorts, and sandals, to which Mason shrugged at. She then showed him a sleeveless shirt, some baggy shorts, big sneakers, and a roofless hat, and Mason shook ‘no.’ She then showed him a pretty blue dress, to which Mason disgustedly shook his head, making Yin giggle. Lastly, she showed him a shirt that read _Mommy’s little man_. Mason rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed, “Sure, why not?” Yin grinned and proceeded to buy it.

Afterwards, Yin decided to try on clothes for herself, and took Mason with her to the dressing room. She set Mason on the bench and went in the dressing room to change clothes. She came out wearing a pretty blue schoolgirl’s dress with a short skirt, long boots, and sunglasses on her head. Mason studied for a bit and shook his head ‘no.’ She went in to change again, and came out wearing an orange tiger-striped sweater and blue jeans with sandals. Mason still shook ‘no.’ Yin changed again, this time wearing a green sweater with long sleeves, a black skirt, long black socks, and black and white sneakers. Mason shook ‘no.’ Yin went back in and came out again, and her outfit was so disgusting and adult-rated, Mason would’ve gone blind if he didn’t shield his eyes in time. Yin blushed and went back to change again. She came out, and Mason approved with what she was wearing: her usual clothes.

Mason sat on his mom’s shoulder as she then went to try on new shoes. She grabbed several boxes and set them open on the floor, pulling off her shoes as she first tried on some Mary-Janes. She stood up and walked around to see how they felt. After a few seconds, Yin pulled them off and tried on some high-heels, and wobbled around a bit as she tried to walk with them. She wobbled around so much though, that Mason lost his balance on her shoulder and fell into a pair of sneakers, gone unnoticed by Yin. Yin sat down and grabbed the sneaker Mason was in, causing him to slide to the front. When Mason recovered, his eyes widened as Yin’s massive toes loomed forward and smooshed him.

Yin stood up and began walking around in the sneakers. They felt nice, although she felt something weird under her toes in her right shoe. When she noticed Mason wasn’t on her shoulder, she quickly sat down, pulled the shoe off, and held her hand under and shook it until Mason fell out, his hair a mess as he gasped for breath. Yin only blushed and laughed sheepishly.

**Cleveland Beach**

After their little shopping spree, Yin took Mason down to the beach. She was in her blue one-piece suit, and she thankfully had Vweeb shrink Mason’s swim trunks down. They laid their towel down on one spot as Yin sat down, and set Mason on the sand. She spread sunscreen across her skin, then scooped a tiny drop of lotion on her finger, and Mason looked annoyed as she spread it across his tiny skin. Yin then proceeded to lay down and relax while Mason decided to explore the beach. To his size, the beach was wide and vast like a desert. He felt like Sheila as he admired the great sights around him. There was so much adventure to be had at such a small size.

He soon spotted a giant conch shell several feet away and eagerly ran over to study it. He was about to enter the shell and explore, but screamed when a giant hermit crab came out, raising its large, sharp claws. Mason ran for it as the giant crab gave chase, and when it was closing in, a giant foot suddenly swung by and sent the crab flying. Mason stared confused as he found himself between two giant feet, and when he looked up, his mother’s towering figure stood over him, smiling. Mason returned the smile as Yin carried him back.

**Cleveland Theater**

Mason was hidden in Yin’s pocket as the woman went up to buy a ticket for the movie _Epic_. She glanced down at Mason and exchanged a smirk with him, but they soon noticed the x-ray scanner in the hall to the movie, which read _Just in case of random tiny people_. She glanced at Mason with a worried look, but walked ahead anyway.

Yin stood in front of the x-ray as the man studied her skeleton. Yin bore an innocent the whole time, and when the man found nothing, he gave the thumbs-up for her to go. When Yin reached the theater, she reached in her mouth and pulled Mason out, who was hiding safely behind her teeth. Yin giggled at him covered in saliva, and proceeded to wipe him off on her shirt before they went to sit down.

**Dimalanta Household**

The two were in Yin and Matthew’s room as they sat on their bed with a jar of nail polish between them. Yin took a brush and carefully dipped the very tip in, then had a tiny strand of the brush stand out as she bent over for a closer look at Mason’s feet. She used a magnifying glass as she inched the strand closer, and carefully began painting Mason’s tiny toenails. The strand was very wobbly, and the paint went off of the nails in the process. Mason only shook his head in disbelief with a smile, before taking the brush in both his arms. He lifted it above the jar and dipped it in the paint as he got on his mom’s feet and began to paint her nails. Yin only giggled at how cute he looked while he was doing it.

**Later…**

That night, Yin was staring outside through her open window, her elbows rested on the sill as Mason sat on her shoulder. “I gotta say, Mom… I had a really good time.”

“I did, too.” Yin smiled.

“I’m sorry I don’t hang out with you more. I’m not sure what made me grow out of you.”

“You’re probably just growing up, Mason.” Yin said, sadly. “Ordinarily, kids grow out of their parents, and are more interested in finding dates. They can’t stay with their moms forever.”

“Well, I’m only growing up when I’m put in the decommissioner.” Mason stated confidently. “Until then, I’m still your little boy.”

“Hm-hm-hm!” Yin playfully jabbed his stomach. “You’ll always be my little boy! I’m sorry I shrunk you though.”

“Nah, it’s okay, Mom. You’re really fun when you’re giant. …And you’re not trying to squish me, of course.”

“Hm-hm-hm! Well, you’re _even more cuter_ when you’re tiny!” she smiled as she pinched his little cheeks.

“H-Heeey, stop it!” Mason laughed. “Anyway… we should probably get to bed now.”

“Hm-hm-hm! Okay!” With that, Yin got under her covers and lied down beside her husband, who was already asleep. She pulled her shirt collar up as she lightly placed Mason in between her breasts, a playful smile on her face. “Heeeere you go!”

Mason only held a weird look. He glanced up at his mom’s giant face and asked, “Uhhh… Mom? Why do I have to sleep here?”

“Well, in case I roll around too much, it shouldn’t get too bumpy. Hm-hm-hm! Don’t worry, it won’t be so bad!” she smiled assuringly. “Good night, Sweetie.”

She was soon fast asleep, and Mason settled in between her breasts. He felt rather awkward in his position. He wasn’t even old enough to be _into_ these sort of things, and he certainly felt weird being between his _mom’s_. But after a few minutes, it didn’t feel so weird. Yin’s massive breasts were very soft at his little size. As he lay on her chest, he could feel the pounding of her massive heartbeat. The feeling of her heartbeat put Mason’s mind at ease. A warmth was surrounding him. The warmth of a loving mother to her son. Mason doesn’t think he’s even felt more comfortable. A smile appeared on his face as he lay down, peacefully drifting to sleep between his mother’s soft, warm breasts.

**The next morning…**

The family was eating breakfast on the couch and watching TV together. A door knock was heard, and Matthew and Haruka yelled, “I’LL GET IT!”, and immediately ran to answer it, smashing into each other once they were there. Yin rolled her eyes and went to answer it herself, and Vweeb was there on the doorstep.

“Hey, Mrs. Dima!” Vweeb greeted happily. “Ready to unshrink Mason?”

“Oh!” Yin just remembered. “Actually, Sheila took Mason out for a playdate. Hm-hm, he suddenly likes this size better!” she giggled.

“Siiigh.” Vweeb smiled and eye-rolled in disbelief. “Well, let me know when he’s done being fancy with the ladies and I’ll come to unshrink him.” With that, Vweeb left.

**Cleveland Beach**

The beach was quiet except for the waves brushing across the sand, and the chirping of seagulls. The wind brushed past Sheila Frantic’s raven hair as she stood firmly atop the tallest coastside rock, a stern look on her face. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye, a captain’s hat, and held a wood sword in her left hand. “Arrrr, all scallywags tremble in feaaaar! For here be the most dreaded pirate of the sea, Sun-Fist Sheila! And me li’l bitty first mate, Mini-Munch Mason! The Poisonous Toe-bituh!”

The still-tiny Mason stepped out from behind her neck and stood on her right shoulder with an intimidating face (but of course he was too small to be intimidating). “Arrrr! Cover yer ears and openin’s if ya think of crossin’ the captain, aye?”

“Oi, lo and ‘hold, Mini-Munch. The treasure of the beach be just in our wake. Let us walk these last paces together! …Actually, Oi will. You just sit tight, Mate!” And raising her sword high, her determined face unchanging, Sheila hopped off the rock and trekked across the beach.

Mason gave a light chuckle. He loved to hang out with Sheila; a lot. Sheila was so full of life, always excited for adventure, always wanting to see more. And he loved to join her on these adventures. Her attitude always lightened Mason’s spirit. Hearing her loud, excited voice, wearing only a green T-shirt and thin black shorts, her sandals strapped tight to her feet. Her voice was louder at his current height, and her spirit felt stronger. When he was with her like this, he never thought about danger: he just wanted to explore and take whatever surprises life threw at him.

Sheila began to hop a series of rocks just below the cliffside, the waves brushing hard against them. Someone at Mason’s size would have to worry about falling and drowning, but when he was with Sheila, the fear escaped him. She only kept jumping with confidence and wonder, and Mason wanted to see what lie ahead. Sheila began to sidle along a thin ledge, the waves still brushing hard. “Arrrr. The way ahead be too unclear. A bird’s-eye view, me hearty.”

Sheila placed Mason onto her hat as the tiny first mate looked off in the distance (from his height). In the cliff’s distance, something twinkled from the wall. “It’s jus’ up ahead, Cap’n!”

“Then PRESS onward, we shall!” And so Sheila did. After a few more jumps across rocks, they made it to a slightly more open ledge, where the twinkle came from. Sheila bent down as Mason jumped to the ground. He approached a small, glittering conch-shell that was his height. Sheila picked the shell up and held it close to her unpatched eye. “What do it be, ya think?” she asked.

“Maybe a rich hermit crab climbed up here.” Mason randomly guessed.

“Ah well.” Sheila placed it in her pocket and picked Mason up. “Let it be our memento fer this great adventure.” With that, Sheila hopped her way back to the shore with Mason seated on her hat. “Another fer the collection of the fabled SHEILA PIRATES!” She raised her sword high, as Mason raised a tiny fist in victory, standing firmly on the edge of Sheila’s hat. “YEEEAAAH!”

A powerful wind blew just then, and Sheila’s hat was blown away, with Mason holding on tight. “Waaa-Waaahh-WAAAAAHH!”

“MASON!” Sheila jumped to try and grab her hat, but it was already too high.

“Nnnnnyaaaaahh!” Mason was slightly afraid now. He was thousands of miles up in the air at his height. If he fell, he was hoping his reduced weight would be light enough to break his fall.

_“Aaah-aah-aah!”_

“GYAAAH!” a seagull suddenly flapped by and caught the tiny boy in its mouth.

“HEY!! COME BACK, YA BLOODY TURKEY!” Sheila screamed, dashing after it.

“Hurrrr!” Mason tried to squeeze free of its beak. “How about THIS!” He tossed a Gas Blast at the bird’s eye. The seagull wept and dropped Mason immediately. “AAAAAHH!!” He frantically shook his arms and legs, praying for a soft landing.

**Masterson Estate**

A young, 10-year-old girl was crawling intently around the front yard of her mansion. She had huge, bright blond hair, tied with several curls, and had a huge, fancy dress and clothing, most of which was bright green. “Come oooon! They HAVE to be hiding here somewhere!”

**With Mason**

“-AAAAAH-UUH!” The screaming boy bounced off a grass blade, to the ground below, right before the girl’s eyes. “Uuuuhhh…” Mason rubbed his head as he stood, thankful for the soft land. He felt a shadow loom over him and looked behind. “AAAAAH!!”

The enormous face of a giant girl, with bright blue eyes, was looming over him, smiling with excitement. “I KNEW IT!! I FOUND one!!!”

“Found one what—MMPH!!” The girl immediately clutched Mason in both hands and hurried into her mansion.

From outside the mansion’s gate, Sheila watched them. “‘EEEEY!! GIMME BACK MY MATE!” She climbed over the gate and hurried to the front door, banging furiously.

 _“Hostile detected. Activating security lasers.”_ Sheila looked up, eyes widened in fright, as a series of big, deadly turrets took aim at her from the walls.

“AHH-AHH-AAAAH!!” The turrets fired rapidly at Sheila’s feet, making her dance frantically. The wereraccoon ran for the mansion’s gate and climbed over the wall, gasping for breath. “Maybe I’ll just tell ‘is mummy on her.” With that, she ran for Mason’s house.

Inside the house

The little girl hurriedly ran into her room and shut the door, excitement all over her face. She set the tiny Mason on a soft bench by her window, the boy gasping for breath. She could’ve left her hands open a little. “Hi, Little Minish! My name’s Carol! What’s YOUR name??”

Mason looked up at her angrily. “First of all, my name is Mason Dimalanta, and I’m NOT a Minish! I’m a person! Second, you can’t just KIDNAP me like that! I was playing with someone!”

“Not anymore! Now you’re playing with ME!” She grinned brightly. “Also, your name sounds hard to pronounce. So _I_ think I’ll call you…” she tapped her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. She smiled when a name dawned on her, “PIXIEFAIRY!! Because you’re so tiny!”

“WHAT?? Look, I am NOT a fairy, and I’m NOT your PET! Now take me back to the beach!”

“No!! I’ve been looking for a Minish friend for weeks! They’re supPOSED to appear for good little boys and girls, so I knew I’d find one! And I’m NOT gonna let it go!”

“Grrrr!” Mason pinched his nasal bridge. “For the last time, I’m a _human_ that was shrunk _down_. And if you don’t let me go, my friends’re gonna call the police and you’ll be in trouble.”

“Ha! I don’t THINK so!” she smirked wittingly.

_Knock-knock-knock._

“Oooh!” Carol clutched Mason in her left hand and ran for her room door. She answered to find her butler, Jenkins; formerly Benedict Uno’s butler.

“Miss Masterson, just thought you’d like to know your mother is home.”

“All right! Wait until Mother sees what I found!” Jenkins left as Carol turned away, opening her hands for Mason to breathe, sitting on her palm.

“Wait a second. Masterson?” Mason asked with a raised brow. “As in… the richest family in Virginia?? THOSE Mastersons??”

“Yyyyep!” Carol nodded proudly. “My mother gets me ANYthing I want! I told her I wanted a Minish, but she said they didn’t exist. But wait’ll she sees this!” She closed her fingers over Mason again and hurried downstairs.

**Dimalanta Household**

“Bye, Mom, I’m going to Lee’s!” Haruka yelled as she began to walk out the door.

“Okay, Honey, be back soon!” Yin called from the living room.

But just as Haruka opened the door, “’EY, GUUUYS-“ Sheila came charging in, crashing facefirst into the stairs.

Haruka and Yin stared at the wereraccoon confusedly. Sheila helped herself up, shaking her head rapidly. “Oi, Miss Yin! There’s trouble! Mason got abducted by some rich dinga!”

“What??”

“Me and Mason were playin’ pirates, and we found this ripper seashell,” she held up the glittering conch-shell, “and then this wind came and took Mason, and he got captured by this li’l girl in a mansion!”

“What would she want with Mason?” Haruka asked.

“She’s probably makin’ him a li’l pet. Those rich blokes’re always the same!”

“Hm hm hm! If she’s putting Mason in a dress, I’d like to see that!” Haruka laughed.

“It’s probably just a misunderstanding.” Yin said hopefully. “I’ll just pay a visit to them and straighten this out. We’ll have our little Masey with us in no time!” she grinned.

“I hope you’re right.” Haruka replied.

**Masterson Estate**

The lady of the house, Mother Masterson has returned home. She was a pompous, thin woman in a shiny red gown, powdered white skin, red lipstick, and brown, curled hair. Her excited daughter hurried up to her with a wide smile. “Mother! Remember when you said Minish don’t exist??”

“Well, they _don’t_ , Darling.” She spoke in a British accent. “I couldn’t get you one if I tried.”

“Well, I FOUND one! See?” She opened her hands, presenting the tiny, panting Mason.

“Do you have to grab so tight?” he asked.

The woman observed him closer with her monocle, and her appearance made Mason shudder. “ _That’s_ not a Minish, Darling. It is a Lilliputian. It’s a small person.”

“Awwww! Why, can’t, I, find, a, MINISH?” Carol stomped her feet at each word, holding Mason tight as she shook him.

“Gee, I wonder why!” Mason yelled in sarcasm.

“Oh, but it’s quite all right, Dear! Small people make excellent pets nonetheless! They’re not exactly part of the same social class.”

“HUH???” Mason yelled aggravated. “Miss, I’m not a Lilliputty thingy, I’m a _human_ , so can you PLEASE-“

“BE QUIET, LILLY!” Carol screamed, shaking him.

_Ding… dong…_

“My, now who could THAT be?” The woman asked as she walked to the door.

She answered and found Yin Dimalanta on her doorstep. “Hiii!” she grinned and waved. “I’m sorry to intrude, but it seems your daughter has acquired, um, my shrunken son. You see, he’s mine, so, I was wondering if I could have him back?”

“Hmm, but I don’t recall seeing such a thing. Actually, my daughter found a Lilliputian pet, and what’s hers is hers.”

“Um, I think your daughter was mistaken.” Yin said as Carol walked into the foyer, hands behind her back. “That Lilliputian was most definitely my son.”

“If it was _your_ , you should have watched after it better. You can’t possibly-“ As they spoke, Mason was able to force his teeth into Carol’s finger.

“Ow!” Carol dropped the tiny boy as Mason hurriedly ran for the door.

“Mooom-“ Carol dove and cupped Mason under her hands.

“HEY!” Yin angrily ran inside and tackled the girl.

“Get off me!” Carol yelled, trying her best to keep Mason away from her.

“Gimme back my SON!” Yin tried desperately to pry Carol’s hands open.

“SECURITY!”

At Mother’s call, a group of four guards came and grabbed Yin by the arms. She was taken to the gate and forced outside. “Now if you should break into my home again, I’ll call the police.”

Carol stood in the doorway with a smirk. “PBBBBLLLLLTTHHH!” With that last raspberry, they stepped inside as the doors shut.

**Inside the mansion**

Mother began to walk down the hall as Carol asked her, “Mother! Wanna play with the little person together??”

“Mmm, perhaps with Jenkins, Dear, I have gems to organize.” Carol frowned as Mother continued down the hall. The child decided to return to her room, where she set Mason on the floor.

“Okay, Pixiefairy, I’m your owner now, so you gotta do what I say.” Carol stated simply.

“I told you!” Mason began with a glare. “I’m not your pet, and my name is MASON!”

“Your name is _Pixiefairy_ , and if you don’t obey my _every_ command, you’re gonna be punished. Since you bit my finger earlier, my first command is for you to paint my nails.” She held up her fingernails.

“You can’t be serious.” Mason said, disbelieved.

“Do you wanna do the toes, too?”

“Siiiigh.”

**Outside**

“Hello? I’d like to report a kidnapping.” Yin spoke into her cellphone. “Yes. My son was kidnapped by a girl. Um, she looked about 10. …I know, but the thing is, my son is one inch tall, so it was easy for her. …Hello?” The other end was silent. Yin looked disbelieved. “…He hung up.”

“Probably shoulda reworded that, Mate.” Sheila figured.

“Hey, Mom, look at this!” Haruka said, pointing at the golden plaque on the wall. “This is the Masterson Estate.”

“Yeah, I read the headings.” Yin replied.

“They’re one of the richest families in the country. Even if we called the cops, they’d probably just work around it. These guys are pretty powerful.”

“Well, ta ‘ECK with cops!” Sheila declared. “Le’s grab the whole KND armada and BLOW this mansion ta bits!”

“I… think that’s a bit extreme.” Haruka said. “Besides, it might not be the best idea to openly assault them. We’ll need to think up a plan.”

“Oi know!” Sheila perked up. “We’ll get Vweeb, orright? He’ll make us mini, we’ll sneak in, he’ll make the GIRL mini, and us big, then we’ll grab ‘er, put ‘er in a jar, get out, and stuff her in the back of our freezer! We’ll ‘ave our mate back and they won’t evuh suspect!” she grinned proudly.

Once again, the two looked disbelieved. “…I don’t think Vweeb will help with that, anyway.” Yin said. “He has a policy with only using the shrink ray for mission purposes, not using it to best an opponent. I guess the case with Mason was considered a mission.”

“Explains why he never used it on Anthony.” Haruka figured.

“Orright, sheilas, I ‘ave another plan.” Sheila began once more.

**Carol’s Room**

Mason was using both hands to hold a giant paintbrush as he begrudgingly painted Carol’s fingernails a shiny green. The rich child smiled widely as she studied her beautiful nails. “Lovely job, Pixiefairy! It makes me look like a princess!”

Mason made a grumpy eye-roll.

“What should we play next, Pixiefairy!”

“Let the little hostage boy go?”

“No way! Let’s play Fairy Princess Castle! And YOU can be the princess!”

“WHAT?? I’m not being a-” Carol forcefully clutched the boy and brought him to a tiny drawer. In seconds, he was forced into a pretty pink ballet dress, with fairy wings and a magic wand.

“Yaaaay!” the girl cheered. “I can’t WAIT to see you DANCE!”

Carol’s door knocked just then, and the girl became slightly angered, wanting to play with her new toy/friend. She answered and found her butler, Jenkins. “Mmmmissus, a delivery person came and brought a package for you.”

“Uuuugh. Just bring it in.” Jenkins did so and pulled in a huge brown package, which Mason stared curiously at. The butler cut the box open, revealing two kid-sized dolls in frilly dresses and puffy, curly hair.

“Ooooh!” Carol’s eyes beamed.

“Can you _never_ have enough dolls?” Mason eye-rolled.

“Hey, _I_ didn’t order them. But someone probably knows how sweet I am and decided to give me a present! Hmmm, but those dresses don’t really sit right. Wait here, I’ll go get some of my old things!” The girl ran to her closet and began to dig around.

Mason approached the gigantic dolls, and felt there was something familiar about them. One had midnight-blue eyes, and the other had sky-blue eyes; eyes that were very beautiful, he might add. …He realized: “Sheila? Haruka?”

The girls kept their still, doll-like postures as they glanced down. _”Don’t worry, Mason! Your mom dressed us up so we could get you out of here!”_ Haruka whispered.

 _”We’ll ‘ave you out soon as the chance is nigh! By the way, nice dress, Mate!”_ Sheila grinned.

“Mmmmm.” Mason blushed.

“Ahh, THESE will look GREAT on you!” Carol beamed as she walked over with equally-frilly dresses. “Lemme just get these old things off!”

Mason immediately shut his eyes as she was about to undress Sheila. The wereraccoon had more covering underneath, but what drew Carol’s attention was when Sheila’s tail stuck out. “Huh? …What’s THIS doing on here?”

Carol clutched the fluffy tail and tried to yank it, and Sheila was doing her best not to wince. That must’ve been very painful for her, Mason and Haruka thought. “Huff.” Carol sighed in annoyance and went to her drawers. “I know something that’ll help.” With that, she pulled out a pair of scissors. “Here!”

Sheila’s eyes widened, and her pupils shrunk, but she still didn’t move. Carol stepped up with a happy smile and readied to cut the tail at its base. “Let’s get rid of that pesky thing once and for a-“

“AAAAHHH!” Sheila shot out of her disguise like a rocket, getting her head stuck in the ceiling before she collided with the floor. “Oi… not worth it.”

“Huh?!” Needless to say, Carol was baffled.

Seeing it was pointless to fool her, Haruka threw off her disguise and looked fierce. “Alright, forget this! Give Mason back to us NOW!” She readied her gas while Sheila stood and faced Carol with Light Fists.

“NO!” Carol immediately snatched the tiny boy from the ground. “Pixiefairy is MINE! Now GO away before I call the cop-“

Fast as lightning, Sheila snatched Mason, tossed him to Haruka, and KICKED Carol against the wall. “Sheila!!” Haru screamed.

“Wot? She’s getting annoying.”

Carol stood back up, her hair now messy as she looked furious. “Just TROY and take my first mate again, Carol, ‘cause no matter ‘ow many times ya call the cops, Ah’ll come down here and punch you ‘til you’re GOOD and messy, ya rotten sheila!”

Carol felt a little intimidated by this girl’s power. She didn’t have the strength to refute anymore. She shook with rage as tears welled in her blue eyes. “Fine. Just take your dumb fairy and go.” And she went to plop on her bed and lie on her side.

“OrrrROIGHT!” Sheila jumped. “Le’s bring this bugger back to Yin!” And with that, the two began to march out with Mason on Haruka’s shoulder.

“I have to say, that went easier than I thought.” Haruka mentioned as Mason pulled off his fairy dress. “Any longer, she might’ve thrown Mason out the window to see if he’d fly! Right?”

“Y-Yeah…” Mason looked back at Carol’s room with a look of guilt. “Hey… can you guys put me down for a sec? I think I should talk to her.”

“Huh?” Haruka stopped, surprised. “W…Why?”

“I think I know what’s wrong with her. Don’t worry… I’ll be fine.” He assured.

“Well… okay.” Haruka carried Mason back to Carol’s room and set him before the door. 

Mason proceeded to walk under the closed door as he could see the rich girl seated on her bed, arms folded in anger. He hurried across the vast carpeted floor and began the difficult climb up the bed’s blanket. He made it atop the bed and approached Carol, who was still rolled on her side. “Hey.” The child sat up and looked over at him, tears still in her eyes.

“Whaddyou want?? If you wanna leave, just leave!”

“I just wanna talk.” Mason said, walking closer. “I’m sorry about, well, Sheila’s remark. …And if she hurt you. But why were you so obsessed with me?”

“Because, I don’t have any friends. Everyone thinks I’m a rich snob, and my mom’s always too busy with her money. She only gets me what I want so I’ll leave her alone. And my dad left us 2 years ago, and he was the only one I played with. I wanted to capture a Minish so I could have a friend that _talks_ to me. I have three parrots, 5 turtles, 10 camels, and some kind of mutant canary, but they aren’t the same. That’s why I didn’t wanna let you go. And when your mom wanted you so bad… well, I COULDN’T let you go! Why should YOU get a mom that wants to play with you when _I_ don’t??”

She slumped her hands against her bed as Mason approached her left and touched her middle, ring finger. “Carol… I’m sorry your mom doesn’t spend time with you… but, you really can’t force someone to be your friend. No matter how small they are. One of the keys to making friends is, well, being respectful, for one thing. If you’re nice to them… maybe they’ll be nice, too. You don’t have to hold them against their will.”

“But they don’t like me because I’m RICH!! Why wouldn’t anyone wanna be friends with a RICH girl??”

“Money isn’t everything.” Mason chuckled. “If you want friends, maybe you shouldn’t act like a spoiled kid; no offense. But, if you want, Carol, we could be your friends.”

“You…You would?”

“Yeah! We’re pretty friendly! And I’m sure you are, too. If you were just a little nicer.”

“Hm hm hm!” she smiled. “You’re really fun, too!” she rubbed his hair with her finger. “I like you, Pixiefa—I mean… Mason.”

“Ha ha ha ha! Now I actually don’t mind that! ‘Course, after I get big, it won’t make sense.”

“Oh well. I’m sorry I kidnapped you though, Maseyfairy.”

“Ha ha ha! Now that works!” Mason laughed. “Heh… but now that I think about it, the reason I’m tiny like this is ‘caused my mom forced me to hang out with her.”

“Well, talk about playing with someone against their will.” Carol smirked.

“Hahahaha! Still… I’m kinda glad she did. Because then I wouldn’t’ve realized how fun she is. …And you know, I’m kind of glad you kidnapped me too, Carol. You’re actually kind of nice.”

“Hee hee hee!” Carol picked him up and hugged him to her cheek. “I love you, Maseyfairy!”

“Ha ha ha ha!”

“Ahem.” They both looked up, seeing Haruka and Sheila, smirks on their faces. “We aren’t interrupting something, are we?” Haruka asked.

“Oi, should Oi put on the wedding bells, you lot?” Sheila asked.

Mason and Carol looked at each other and blushed.

**Outside**

Yin stood outside the mansion’s gate, tapping her foot impatiently. She hoped those two haven’t gotten in trouble. She hoped Mason was still okay. Her attention was caught by the mansion’s door opening. She formed a wide smile, seeing Haruka and Sheila walk out. Behind them was Carol Masterson, and standing on her open hands was Mason, safe and sound.

Yin quickly climbed over the gate as the kids approached them. “Here you go, Miss Dima.” Carol smiled, holding Mason up.

Yin gently took her son and hugged him to her cheek, and Mason hugged back. “Thank you, Carol.”

Carol frowned and looked down in shame. “I’m sorry I took him. I just wanted someone to play with.”

“We forgive you.” Haruka smiled. “Friends are always good to have. And Mason’s fun to mess with.”

“Heeey!” Mason yelled.

“Hm hm hm!” Carol laughed. “Oh, hey! If you ever need anything, let me know! My mom gets me _any_ thing I want.” She smiled proudly.

“Heheheh, we’ll let you know!” Mason laughed. “After I get big, I’d like to play with you normally!”

“Or we could all play with Mason together!” Haruka beamed.

“Ah’m up for that.” Sheila smirked.

“Siiigh. Girls.” Mason eye-rolled.

“Anyway, see you later, Carol!” Haruka waved as they began to leave.

“Good-byyyyeee!” Carol smiled widely and waved them ‘bye’.

**Dimalanta Household**

By this time, Sheila had left, and the family returned home. Vweeb came back as Yin set Mason down on the floor. Vweeb flipped his ray gun to ‘Shrink’ and fired at Mason, and the boy grew back to normal in seconds.

“Siiigh…” Yin looked saddened.

“What’s wrong, Mom?”

“Well, now that you’re big again, we might not bond as well.”

“Ahh, common, Mom, of course we can still bond! It doesn’t matter how _big_ I am. I’m still your little boy!”

“Hm hm!” Yin got on her knees and pinched her son’s cheek. “Awww, you little sweetie!”

“Well-p, that about covers my job. Anything else?” Vweeb asked.

The two glanced at Matthew and Haruka, who were still knocked out. Mason and Yin looked at each other as Yin said, “You know, your father could bond with Haruka more, you know?”

“Yeah, she really could.” Mason smirked.

“… VWEEEeeeb.” They both chorus as they turn at the tiny alien.

“Oooohhh…” Haruka groaned as he and Matthew got up finally. “What?…”

She stared curiously as Mason and Yin smirked at her. “Say CHEEEESE!” Yin grinned, and with that, Haruka found herself caught in a yellow light as Vweeb zapped her down to size with his shrink ray.

“Waaaaah!” Haruka screamed in a tiny voice. “What’d you do that for?!”

“Awwww! You’re so cute, Ruru!” her father smiled.

“Now you two can hang out too, Dad!” Mason smiled.

“Awwwww Haruka you look so CUTE!” Yin squealed. “Matty is going to have so much fun with you, I’m almost jealous!”

“GUUUUUYYYYYS!” They were glad Haruka was too small for them to be victims of her rage.


	2. Cheren's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Uno shrinks her son, Cheren to train him to fight bigger enemies. However, Rachel enjoys the training a bit too much.

**Hello, everyone! Time for the second installment of the Shrinking Series! This one is based off of my Realistic Training deviation, which was one of my favorites. Anyhoo, let’s begin!**

****

**_

Cheren’s Training

_**

****

**Uno Household**

Cheren Uno was around 9-and-a-half years old, but there was a big responsibility on his shoulders: he was Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. It’s not very surprising, considering his family comes from a long line of great leaders. His father was once Leader of Sector V, the Earth representative of the GKND, and great-grandson of Demon King Malladus Uno. Yeah, he was a big deal. His mother, on the other hand, was Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door in her time, and was descended from one of the greatest heroes of all time, Link.

Because of his father’s family line, Cheren’s older siblings were both firebenders. It was only fitting they be placed in Sector V. But Cheren didn’t have any real powers. Except for one thing: his mother, being Link’s descendant, could wield the legendary Master Sword. And somehow, this ability was passed down to Cheren. Even though he only used it once.

Cheren always looked up to his mother as a hero. He’s heard stories about her days as leader, how she was one of the greatest leaders of all time. Cheren immediately knew: he wanted to be just like her. Everyday, he kept wanting to get stronger, so he can be as great as her. And he told her this. Ever since before Cheren went into cadet training, Rachel T. Uno has been training her son in combat, swordplay, and archery. They used toy swords and stuff, but Cheren has been improving day and day.

It was a regular Friday afternoon when school was out. Cheren eagerly returned home to meet his mother for another training session. They went down into the secret treehouse underneath Cheren’s room, where they usually hosted their training sessions. “I gotta say, Cheren, you’ve really been improving.” Rachel said as she grabbed her wooden sword and tossed another one to Cheren. “You actually knocked me off my feet _twice_ yesterday.”

“Heh.” Cheren smiled proudly. “Maybe I’m already good enough to surpass you.”

“Dooon’t get your hopes up just yet.” Rachel said with a smirk. “So far, you’ve only been good at dealing with foes in normal hand-to-hand combat. And you’ve pretty much passed that portion of your training when you beat Nerehc. Today, we’re going to try something a little different.” She said as she grabbed a jar of some green dust from the table.

“Like what?” Cheren questioned, curious.

Rachel plucked the lid off the jar and said, “Think fast!” as she threw the dust all over Cheren.

Cheren shut his eyes and coughed, now covered head-to-toe in the green dust. “Wh…What?…” Cheren’s body sparkled as he watched everything around him grow bigger. From Rachel’s view, her son began to shrink smaller and smaller. When he stopped shrinking, he stood at only a few inches big.

Cheren looked ahead as a pair of giant, sandaled feet stepped his way, creating loud, booming footsteps on the wooden floor. He was still trying to comprehend what happened, but when he looked up, his eyes widened at the sight of his 50-foot tall mother, looking down and aiming her huge wooden sword at him. _“There! That’s good enough!”_ Rachel smiled, her voice echoing.

Cheren frantically looked around the area, feeling totally shocked. “Wh-What just happened??”

_“Cheren, you’ve gotta remember that not every foe will be the same. If you’re going to be a great leader, you’ve gotta learn to face a variety of enemies. In this case, some foes will appear in sizes bigger than you can imagine.”_

“Is THAT why you shrunk me?”

 _“Yep! You’ve gotta learn to be able to fight well at a reduced height and strength. I mean, just look at Anthony. It didn’t take_ him _long to adjust to a smaller height. And if I recall, you and Panini didn’t fair too well when you entered the Minish Door.”_

“Well… I won’t argue with that.” Cheren figured. “But, this still seems kinda dangerous.”

_“Cheren, a good leader has to be ready to FACE danger, no matter how big or small it is. When training, you have to act like it’s the real thing, and know that your life is on the line if you mess up.”_

“Well… if you say so.” Cheren guessed. Although, this made him afraid that his mother would actually try to kill him. But, she wouldn’t do that, right? It’s just part of the training. Still, Cheren felt very nervous about facing his mother at such a small size. From this point of view, she looked very imposing. His mother was already a tall and powerful woman. She knew how to stay firm on her feet, never one to budge too easily. It’s why he admired her, probably. From the look of her now-gigantic feet, it wouldn’t be easy knocking her down this time.

 _“Okay.”_ Rachel said, getting into a fighting position, while Cheren did the same. _“You know how to be fast on your feet, so you better use that in a situation like this. Annnd GO!”_

Rachel immediately slammed her sword at the ground, and Cheren back-flipped just before the massive piece of wood smashed him. Rachel stepped forward and swung her sword rapidly across the floor, Cheren hurriedly dodging each swipe. Cheren finally rolled forward and got between Rachel’s feet, throwing slashes at them. “Yow!” Rachel yelped, though she didn’t really feel any pain. The mother began stomping her feet around, and Cheren dodged quickly to avoid being squished. He was able to hop on Rachel’s right foot and deal a round of (painless) slashes against it.

Rachel hopped around, feeling the nonexistent pain, as she began to shake her foot around. “Whooooaah!” Cheren yelled as he was eventually thrown off. He saw his mother stepping toward him again and got up quickly to avoid her giant sword’s stabs. When Rachel jabbed her sword again, Cheren ducked and attempted to knock it away with his own sword. But since he was so small, the sword flew out of his hand the minute he whacked it against Rachel’s.

He stared at his empty hands for a second before Rachel immediately batted him away with her own sword. The impact sent him miles away (at his height), and he rolled along the floor after landing, stopping on his belly. Cheren was feeling weak now, and when he tried to get up, he felt his mom’s giant sandal be placed atop his little body. Cheren turned his head as best he could to look up, grunting as Rachel aimed her sword at him in victory. _“And this is where the bad guy would crush you.”_

Cheren sighed in defeat, having no strength left to even try to get himself out. “Great, you win… Can I go back to normal size now?”

 _“Uhhh, not really.”_ Rachel responded. _“In a real battle, you think the bad guy would just ‘return you to normal size’? No. A bad guy would crush you like a little bug. After years of foiling his plans, they won’t just let you crawl away.”_

Cheren grunted, trying to stand up, but was kept pinned under Rachel’s foot. “You can’t really do that!”

_“Well, the bad guy may not really do it, either. It’s just too easy. Instead, they might actually wanna keep you as a pet. And when you’re just barely clutching to life, what would you say? Deny them and get smooshed there and then, or submit loyalty to them and be able to live another day.”_

Cheren tried to push up again, but the weight was too heavy. “This is turning a bit too real.”

_“You can’t expect all training to be easy. As your mother, I need to make sure you’re prepared to face any kind of situation. So are you prepared to be smooshed? Or would you rather take a chance at becoming a pet?”_

Cheren could sense that tone in her voice. Even though he couldn’t see her well, he could tell she was smirking. At some days, Rachel always liked to feel in charge. She was practically the head of the family, almost. …Of course, she was the principal at his school. This whole thing was just one of her schemes, he thought. But even though Cheren didn’t think she would really crush him, he didn’t think he could stay in this uncomfortable position any longer. “Okay… I’ll be a pet.”

 _“What was that?”_ Rachel beamed, feeling very cocky.

“I’LL, BE, YOUR, PET.”

 _“There, that’s a good boy.”_ Rachel said, finally stepping off of her son and picking him up. Cheren looked angry and aggravated as Rachel calmly stroked his hair like a pet. _“The bad guy has decided to spare your life. But don’t think he’ll let you go easy.”_

And Cheren instantly knew, this training was _way_ too real. He’s already fallen into another one of her traps to feel large and in charge.

**Uno Household**

Cheren hasn’t been very happy since his defeat. In fact, he was quite aggravated. Normally, he would be able to take losing against his mother. Only this time was different: he was 3 inches tall, and was forcefully brushing his hands against the sole of her foot. Rachel Uno lay back, relaxed on her bed while her shrunken son rubbed the undersides of her feet. “Come on, Cheren, put some muscle in it.” Rachel told him.

“Mmmmgh!” Cheren mumbled, feeling more angry as he gave stronger rubs.

“Aaaahh.” Rachel sighed in relief, her head rested on her hands. “Boy, training sure can be hard on the feet. It’s nice to get a rub. …Oh! Don’t forget to get between the toes!”

Cheren got on his tippy-toes to reach and rub the area between his mother’s toes. This was unbelievably humiliating. Cheren couldn’t find anything more embarrassing than rubbing the feet of the person that bested him. Especially if that person was his mother. To make matters worse, the room’s door was left open, and Cheren’s brother and sister, Chris and Aurora walked by just in time to see this. The two older siblings exchanged weirded glances, before they immediately burst into laughter. Cheren gritted his teeth angrily as they stepped inside. “Awwww! Look at wittle Cheren giving Mommy a wuuuub.” Aurora taunted.

“Awww!” Chris cooed. “You wike being a wittle mommy’s pet, Cherry?”

Cheren turned at them angrily and yelled, “I HAVE ENOUGH AUTHORITY TO PUT YOU ON MOONBASE CLEANING DUTY HERE AND NOW-”

“Cherryyyy. I didn’t say you could _stop_.” Rachel called. Cheren muffled something before returning to rub between the toes.

“Aww, cheer up, Cheren.” Aurora smiled. “I think it’s sweet that you’re giving Mom a foot rub. You think you can give _me_ a rub later?”

“Why don’t you ask CHRIS to do it?” Cheren stated.

“Well, that’s not a bad idea.” Aurora smirked at her brother.

“EWW, NO WAY!” Chris shouted.

“Okay, kids, time to go now.” Rachel said. “Your brother has work to do.”

Aurora chuckled, “Oookay. Have fun, Little Cherry.” She and Chris walked out.

“Alright, Cheren, you’re done there for now.” Rachel said as she rolled over on her belly. “Now be a sweetie and come rub my shoulders.”

Cheren begrudgingly walked over and climbed onto her back, bending over to massage her shoulders. Because of his size, her skin was a lot more thick, so rubbing them took a lot of strength. “How long are you going to keep me like this?”

“As long as I want.” Rachel stated simply. “A bad guy would wanna keep you around awhile. And it might be in your best interest to just listen to them.”

“Are we even _training_ anymore? I feel like you’re doing this just to make me your slave.”

“In a way, it _is_ part of your training. You know why you lost to me, Cheren? You’re too weak. Doing this is good buildup for your muscles. Once you get strong enough, maybe then you’ll be able to beat me.”

“But I’m NEVER going to beat you like this! I’m 3 inches tall! Anthony was only able to last ‘cause he was an earthbender! I don’t HAVE any powers to help me. If I were against a dimwitted monster with some obvious weak point, I might stand a chance. But against someone like YOU, how am I going to win??”

“I guess you’ll just have to stay like that, then.”

“You can’t keep me like this forever. I have a job to do as Supreme Leader. And don’t I have school?”

“A good leader wouldn’t be downgraded due to a little size-change. Oh, and you’ll still go to school. You can practice your dodging skills when kids almost stomp on you on your way to classrooms.”

Cheren sighed. If his mom was really serious, he wasn’t looking forward to the future. He didn’t see any way of getting out of this. I mean, what chance did he have at defeating _her_? His mom was one of the toughest, strongest people he knew. She was fast on her feet and never afraid of anything. He may’ve gotten lucky on a few training sessions, but he could never hope to beat her at such a puny size. He would have to cope with being her pet and his friends laughing at him for a long time.

Cheren kept rubbing her shoulders for a few more minutes until his mother finally released a long, tired yawn, stretching her arms out. “Boy, training makes me really tired, too. I think I’ll have me a little nap.” She said as she folded her hands under her head like a pillow.

“Great.” Cheren eye-rolled. “You want me to be your pillow?”

“Thanks for the offer, but, no thanks. However, I expect every square inch of my back to be rubbed by the time I wake up. If I feel like you missed a spot, expect to be on toenail duty tonight. Understand?”

“Yeah…” Cheren nodded begrudgingly. Without another word, the shrunken son used all the strength he could to begin rubbing the first part of her back. After a few minutes passed, Cheren felt her body begin to puff up and down, and he could hear her snoring. His mother had fallen into a calm, deep sleep. Cheren thought he had the perfect moment to get away from her, but he was afraid of taking the chance. Instead, he continued to rub hard against her back.

About half an hour passed, and Cheren was still rubbing her. He felt like his arms would come off at any minute. He heard the door creak open, and he stopped to look at who might be spying on him. A black, double-ponytail, that looked like rabbit ears, was sticking in the gap, and Cheren watched as his best friend, Panini Drilovsky, stuck her head in, giving a quiet, _“Shhhh.”_

Cheren felt a sense of extreme relief fill him as Panini tiptoed in and held her hands open beside Cheren. Cheren couldn’t find the words to express his gratitude, but he kept silent for now and stepped onto her hands. Panini gave a wide grin as she carefully snuck out with her shrunken friend in hand.

**Nugget River**

“Boy, do I ever owe you one, Panini.” Cheren said as Panini walked down a river, with him seated on her shoulder.

“Dooon’t mention it.”

“But how did you know to come and find me?”

“Well, Aurora came and told Francis, and Francis told me… and I figured maybe ya needed someone ta come and bail you out.”

“Boy, did I ever. I can’t tell you how thankful I am.”

“I hope this means Ah’m gettin’ a promotion.”

“Hehe, sorry. The only rank higher than you is _my_ job.”

Panini stopped at one point and set Cheren down on a small rock, while she stepped out into the river and gathered nuggets in her arms. “Ah, the river’s full with ‘em today!” she smiled, having gathered a load of nuggets in her arms. “Ay still don’t know where these things come from. But, who am I to complain?” she went back to sit by the river’s edge as she began to eat some of the tasty nuggets.

“Hey, toss me one!” Cheren smiled eagerly, hurrying close to Panini. “I’m starving!”

Panini paused and looked at Cheren, just about to eat another nugget. With a devious smirk, she proceeded to chew and munch on the nugget. “Did I say you can have one?”

“Uhhh…” Cheren felt a little saddened. “Come on, Panini, I’m hungry.”

“Well, too _baaad, boooy_.” she drew out tauntingly. “Me mum has a little rule: you can only get food if ye FIGHT for it.”

“Panini, you know I can’t fight you like this. At my size, you’d make panini out of me.”

Panini kept her smirk, feeling prideful in what Cheren just said. “Well, Ay guess you’ll have ta go hungry then.” She munched another nugget.

“Panini, _please_. I want something to eat.”

“Well, tell you what.” Panini said, standing up and facing her back to Cheren. “You can eat… MY BUTT!” she shook her rear side at the little Cheren and laughed cockily. “HAAAA HA HA HA HAAAAH!” She then blew a raspberry that sounded like a fart.

Cheren was feeling aggravated. “Panini, just give me the nugget.”

“Alright. You can have it.” With that, Panini tossed one of her nuggets several feet over Cheren’s head. The boy tried to rush for the giant nugget, but Panini suddenly placed her massive boot atop his tiny body. Cheren desperately tried to crawl out, but the pressure Panini added was too strong. “Well, what’s wrong? Go on and get yer nugget.”

“Nnnnn!” Cheren tried to push himself up, but it was no use. Panini’s boot was a lot heavier than Rachel’s sandal. If she added just a little more pressure, it would be enough to crack his little bones. Knowing this girl, she wasn’t planning to move her foot at all. _“Panini, get off of me.”_ he grunted, still struggling to move.

“Nnope.” Panini stated proudly. “Ay think this is where I surpass ya, Cheren. Maybe after this, Ay’ll just take yer job as Supreme Leader. If ya can’t even get a little nugget, maybe Ay’m more qualified. You c’n just scrape the underside of the boot that beatcha.”

Every second Cheren was kept under her boot made him more and more angry. The tasty, delicious nugget was only a few feet away, but he was held down by the very person he’s always competed against, his best friend, Panini Drilovsky. Above him, the Irish-Polish girl was happily chewing on an armful of the tasty delectables, having little tiny crumbs drop down beside him. He could just reach over and grab the crumbs, but… no! He wasn’t gonna sink himself like that! He wanted the BIG prize! He wanted the whole meat! And he wasn’t gonna let Panini put him down like this. He never let her beat him this easy every other time, he wasn’t going to now.

As Panini was about to eat another nugget, she heard Cheren’s tiny grunting again. When she looked down, the tip of her boot was being pushed upward, as Cheren was simply lifting it with a pushup. Cheren pushed up the strongest he’s ever done so, mustering all the strength in his little body. Panini’s foot was the heaviest thing ever placed on him, but he wasn’t gonna let it keep him down. He would force himself out from under there if it pushed his arms off.

Finally, when Panini’s foot had been pushed up a good way, Cheren quickly rolled to the side just before the boot slammed back down, and Cheren began to pant heavily, glaring up at Panini with a sweaty look, very relieved the massive weight was lifted off of him. He glanced over at the giant nugget and made a dash for it, but Panini immediately leaped over and stomped her big boot in his path.

“DON’T even TRY it, Cheren.” Panini stated as she picked the nugget up. “You want this nugget so bad, GET IT when Ay’m done PASSING IT.” She held her mouth wide open and was ready to drop Cheren’s tasty prize inside.

Now Cheren DEFINITELY wasn’t gonna let her get away with THAT. He frantically looked around for a solution, and thankfully spotted a small rock that was around his size, but smaller than him. He was able to pick the heavy rock up and throw it up into Panini’s mouth. The girl shut her mouth and spat the rock up, but in her distraction, Cheren was climbing up her leg and grabbed the edge of her skirt. “Hey!” she yelled, trying to swat him, but Cheren grabbed onto her hand, and when she raised it, he jumped to her face. Panini rapidly shook her head, but Cheren kept his grip, so she stopped and attempted to smack him off. Cheren leapt away, causing Panini to hit her own face, and Cheren was able to grab hold of the nugget in Panini’s other hand and leap down with it.

The nugget was as large as him, and it was hard to hold in both arms, but when he looked up, Panini’s foot was ready to come down. Cheren kept hold on the nugget and began jumping around as Panini desperately stomped her feet around, aiming to squish him. Cheren was able to toss the nugget further away and dodge Panini’s stomps a lot easier. Eventually, Cheren was able to hop on Panini’s right boot, and he ran to deal a powerful bite into Panini’s leg. “YOOOW!” Even though his teeth were tiny, Panini felt it like a painful bugbite. She desperately shook her leg around, but Cheren was able to leap to the other leg and sink his teeth into it, causing Panini to topple over into the river.

Cheren dropped back on the ground and looked at his fallen opponent. From his view, Panini looked like a giant monster he just defeated. It even gave him a chance to use the pun, “She was washed up.” Cheren looked back at his discarded nugget, and as Panini sat back up, she saw Cheren glaring at her and clutching the nugget tightly, biting off tiny bits at a time (from her view). Panini smiled in disbelief and sat down beside Cheren. The two quietly ate nuggets together and watched the river flow by.

“…Panini?” Cheren finally spoke.

Panini munched a little as she glanced at him, “Hm?”

Cheren smiled. “Thanks.”

Panini smiled and nodded, “Mm-hm.” For the next several moments, they stayed silent, enjoying their nuggets.

**Uno Household**

Panini returned to Cheren’s house with her friend seated on her shoulder. The minute they stepped in, they were caught by Rachel Uno, with Chris and Aurora by her sides. “THERE you are.” Rachel stated, hands on her hips. “Tried to sneak out on me, did you? I guess I wasn’t clear enough on my warning.”

Cheren frowned in worry as his mother grabbed and carried him upstairs. Panini exchanged worried glances with Chris and Aurora before looking back at Cheren.

“You’re not getting out of this _that_ easy, Mister.” Rachel stated, about to bring him in her room. “You’re spending the night making my toenails as smooth as you can.”

“No!” Cheren shook away and dropped to the floor on his feet, looking up at his mother with an angry look. “I’m sick of being your pet! I won’t put up with this anymore! I’m not some SERVANT, I’m your son.”

Rachel folded her arms, looking at Cheren with an intimidating aura. “You’d be wise not to talk to your mother that way. You’d better have a good reason.”

“I challenge you to another fight!” Cheren declared. “And THIS time, I’ll stomp you.”

Rachel bent down and gave a cocky smirk. “We’ll see who does the stomping in THIS family, Cheren.”

With that said, Rachel stepped over Cheren and walked ahead to the treehouse. Chris, Aurora, and Panini came up as Panini picked Cheren up and carried him over. “Oooh, I’m not gonna miss this!” Chris smiled, eager to see how this battle would play out. If either Cheren would get beat after his big talk, or his mom would get beat by someone so puny, it would be a good laugh.

**Numbuh Zero’s Treehouse**

Rachel grabbed her wooden sword and tossed Cheren his tiny sword as they stood facing each other, feet planted firmly on the ground, while Chris, Aurora, and Panini watched from the background. “You know if you get beat, Cheren, you won’t ever live it down.”

“Yeah. But neither would you.” Cheren said confidently.

“Heheheh.” Rachel chuckled cockily. “I’ll teach you to challenge your mother.”

 _“Won’t it be embarrassing if Cheren loses?”_ Aurora whispered.

“That’s what I paid for.” Chris smirked.

“Alright… this match will determine Little Cherry’s fate.” Rachel announced. “Annnnd… GO.”

Immediately, Rachel began stomping her feet in attempt to smash Cheren, but the boy swiftly flipped and dodged around. Eventually, Rachel swung her foot and kicked her son, sending him flying across the air, but he regained composure and landed on his feet. Rachel dashed toward, and Cheren side-jumped when she swung her sword down, and he hopped on the sword and ran up to strike her hand before jumping off. Rachel shook her hand, pretending like it hurt, and rapidly began to swing her sword at Cheren.

Cheren dodged the blows and rolled underneath to get between Rachel’s feet. He started performing some blows against both feet, making the towering woman hop around as if they hurt. Cheren then grabbed hold of her left leg and began to climb up, clenching his sword in his teeth, keeping a tight grip on his mother’s leg as she tried to shake him off. He was able to climb right to her bellybutton, and jab his sword right inside.

“Oooof!” Rachel hissed, pretending that was very painful. “Grrrr!” she growled in anger and swat the little boy to the floor, causing him to drop his sword as it landed several feet away. Cheren looked up and tried to go grab it, but was suddenly crushed under his mom’s giant sandal.

“OOooooh!” Aurora drew out, shielding her eyes.

“He’s in for it now.” Chris stated.

Rachel wore a victorious smirk as she aimed her sword at her defeated son. “You put up a good fight, Cheren, but it looks like I stomped you in the end.”

Cheren reopened his eyes, struggling to breathe with his mother holding him down.

“Face it, Cheren. You could never beat your mother when she puts her foot down. So get used to seeing this foot. You’ll be taking care of it for a long time. You could never hope to beat me at this size, Son.” Cheren felt more angry and determined at every word. “You should’ve just clipped my nails and saved yourself the embarrassment. But hey: I appreciate the effort. But little boys like you need to learn their place.”

“Hnnnnn!” Cheren used all the strength he could muster to push himself up. “Hurrrrrrrr!” Rachel stared curiously as her foot was being lifted upward, by Cheren himself. He was strangely able to lift it to a reasonable height, allowing him to quickly roll out from underneath.

Rachel only gave a questioning look as Cheren glared up at her and panted. He immediately tried to dash for his sword, but the agile woman leaped over and stomped the sword under her foot, aiming her own sword at him. “I don’t know how you managed to do that, but this is where it ends, Son.”

“Oh yeah?” Cheren asked with a confident look. “Well, just an FYI, you might wanna take better care of your OWN nails, and not have ME do it.” With that, Cheren hopped on her foot and took hold of one of her toenails. With a forceful grip, he yanked the nail upwards.

“OOWWW!” Rachel REALLY felt it that time, forcing her to raise her foot and grip it. Cheren hopped off and was able to recover his sword, and Rachel looked angry as she tried to strike him again. Cheren dodged the giant blade’s strikes and ran behind her right foot, dealing a swing against her heel. “Ow!” she yelped and hopped on the other foot, though she didn’t feel pain, and Cheren ran onto the other foot to (not really) stab his sword straight through.

“Ooowwww!” Rachel finally toppled over and landed on her back, the floor quaking tremendously at Cheren’s size. Cheren dashed over to his mother’s neck, raised his toy sword above it, and the three kids in the audience shielded their eyes as he brought it down. “Oooouuuueeeeechk!” Rachel moaned, sticking her tongue out as her eyes rolled up, looking dead.

Cheren curiously climbed onto his mother’s face, staring at the (fake) dead expression she was making. Chris, Aurora, and Panini uncovered their eyes, eager to know what would happen next.

Cheren stared at Rachel’s eyes for a few seconds before they rolled down to look at him. Finally, Rachel put on a grin and said, “You beat me!”

Cheren looked confused. “Uhhh… I did?”

“Well, yeah! You cut my neck! Even at your size, I wouldn’t live through that!”

Cheren stared at his fake sword. “It doesn’t feel as satisfying if I didn’t really do it.”

“Well, it’s only training, Cheren.” Rachel said as she lightly grabbed her son and sat up, letting him sit in her open palm. “I wouldn’t risk our lives using real swords. The point of training is to PRETEND that it’s real, and act like you’re really risking your life.”

“But what about all that being a _slave_ stuff? No way that was pretend!”

Rachel chuckled. “It was all part of the training! Cheren, this wasn’t just a test to see how well you fight giant enemies. I was also testing your courage. The reason you couldn’t beat me before was because you were so intimidated by my size, you didn’t think you could win. That doubtfulness was what allowed me to stomp you. Literally! And making you my servant, I was testing to see if you had the courage to stand up to me. And well, turns out you did! A good Supreme Leader can’t turn away from any danger, especially when they have something that makes them fight: protecting their operatives. And the reason you were able to beat me this time, was because there was something that made you determined to win: getting back to normal. If you can’t fight well for what you’re fighting for, you’d never be a good leader. But I think you’re well on your way.” She smirked.

Cheren blushed and scratched his head, feeling embarrassed by what she was saying. “Heh. Well, it wasn’t all my doing. I had a little help from Panini.” The Irish-Polish girl gave a grin and wave. “If she wasn’t acting so powerful, I wouldn’t’ve found the courage to try and fight her.”

Rachel laughed. “That’s why it’s good to have a rival like her around. Sometimes when people act like they’re better and stronger than you, that pushes you to try your best. You’re lucky to have her around, Cherry.”

“Heheheh.” Cheren only blushed more, and Panini gave a smirk.

“Ay’ll be sure to crush him under my boot more often.” She stated proudly.

“Anyway… you deserve a little reward, Cheren.” Rachel said as she set Cheren down and walked to grab a jar of purple dust from the table. She plucked the lid off and poured the dust over Cheren’s body, and the boy grew back to normal in seconds, much to his joy.

Right away, Aurora and Chris came over to give him shoulder-punches. “All right!” Aurora cheered.

“Way to go, Bro!” Chris cheered.

“And all it took was _one_ nugget.” Panini stated.

“Now, who here wants some ice cream?” Rachel asked.

“We do!” Aurora and Panini jumped. The kids excitedly followed Rachel as they began to leave the treehouse.

Cheren was about to follow, but he took notice of the jar half-full of Minish Dust on the table. A devious smirk formed on his face as he glared at the four.

“Wait, Mother!” Cheren speaks innocently, causing the four to stop. “We’re still not done with training.”

“Oh?” they turn to look at an innocently-smiling Cheren, his hands behind his back.

“Normally, when the good guy returns to normal size, they wanna take _revenge_ on the bad guy. Sooooooo.” And with that, he threw the Minish Dust all over Rachel, Chris, Aurora, and Panini. The four coughed and watched as their bodies sparkled, and the area around them grew. The shrinking stopped, and Cheren Uno towered over them, wearing a cocky, victorious smirk. “Yeah, that’ll do it.”

“Chereeeeeen! You better change us back now!” Rachel demanded, her voice tiny.

“Not cool, Bro!” Aurora yelled.

“Awww, you guys are so cuuute.” Cheren mocked.

“Don’t think I’m letting you off easy when I’m bigger, Mister!” Rachel told him.

“I’m gonna burn yer eyes out, Uno!” Panini screamed.

“We’ll see how that goes, Pannypants.” Cheren stated, still looking cocky.

“Dude, if you make me miss _Rush Zone_ this week!” Chris yelled.

“If I’m not big by the next 10 seconds, no cherry for a WHOLE week, Mister.” Rachel ordered.

“Well, MAYBE I’ll consider it if I get a _niiiice_ foot massage.” He cooed, wiggling his foot above the four.

“Don’t think you can order ME around, Mister!” Rachel shouted.

“Ay’m NEVER touchin’ those gross toes of yours.” Panini said hatefully.

“As Supreme Leader, I order you guys to do it.”

“That’s abusing power, Dude!” Chris yelled.

“You’re cruel to treat your loyal operatives this way!” Aurora complained.

“What can I say? I learn a lot from my mother.”


	3. Sunni’s Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trying to teleport herself and her sister to Sector V, Sunni Chariton accidentally shrinks herself and Darcy. Luckily, Sunni gets to spend her time as a tiny with her secret crush.

**Hello guys, welcome to a brand new segment of the Shrinking Series. This one features our favorite psychic sisters, Sunni and Darcy Chariton. But hey, frankly we got too many one-shots of Sunni trying to impress her mother, but this one is primarily some Sunni/Harry bonding, as you’ll see. Anyhoo, let’s begin!**

****

**_  
_ **

**_Sunni’s Pride_ **

**Outside Chariton Household**

A peaceful day over the city of Roxas in the Philippines. Mikaela Chariton sat outside with her legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. If there was anything unordinary about that… it would be that Mika was floating a few feet above the ground, and had a crate balanced on each of her head and shoulders. “One of the key components to good psychicbending is balance and focus. Normally easy to accomplish if you have a level head. And what better way to test _that_ than balance a box on your head!”

A few feet away, Sunni Chariton sat in meditation as she floated and balanced boxes on her head and shoulders. Her head box was constantly tilting, so she had to keep nodding left and right to keep it on her. “Your head’s looking a little wobbly, Sunni.”

“Well, if this dumb BOX would stay put! …WHOOOOA!” Inevitably, Sunni plummeted.

Mika casually touched her feet to the ground and set the boxes down with her psychic. Sunni grumpily got up and kicked her boxes in anger. “Hehe. Well, you lasted 3 seconds longer than last time.” Mika complimented. “You did better than your sister.”

Sunni’s younger sister, Darcy Chariton, was lied flat on her back with her boxes crushing her. Sunni merely shook her head and said, “Big deal! I’m still as big a screw-up as she is!”

“Sunni, that isn’t nice.” Her mother stated, putting hands on her hips. “Every bender needs time to learn when mastering their elements. I mean, before I met Mewtwo, you should’ve seen what big a screw-up I was.”

“But that was BEFORE you had a good teacher! But you’ve always been our teacher and we’re STILL screwing up! And it’s not because you aren’t good, it’s because WE’RE dumb!”

“Sunni, I don’t see either of you as dumb. Everyone takes a certain time to get the hang of something. No matter how much you mess up, everyone gets it right eventually. …Anyway, we’ll pick up training again later. I have a meeting I need to go to. Could you and Darcy run down to Hypermarket and get some Sorbetes and Taho?”

“Sure…” Sunni replied unenthusiastically.

“Great! Appreciate it!” Mika cheerily waved before walking off.

**Approaching SM Hypermarket**

“You know, Mom’s sure been running off to meetings a lot.” Darcy noticed as they walked through the market’s parking lot. “You don’t suppose she’s a secret agent, do you?”

“Please, my mom’s way too good for that stuff. You know she’s running off so she can avoid training us.”

“Gee, Sunni, why you being such a sourpuss today? I mess up more than you do and you don’t see me getting all huffy.”

“Well, it’s your fault I’m messing up to begin with.”

“Excuse me??”

“Whenever I’m trying to train, your little fumbles make me lose focus. Plus you cause me great aggravation during your little teleport attempts.”

“My teleporting’s not THAT bad.”

“Darcy, in your attempt to teleport us HERE, we landed in the middle of the street.” In the background, car alarms blared as several vehicles were wrecked in the street.

“Hey, there was an old lady hogging the lane!”

“Whatever. Anyway, you head after the Taho, I’ll go to the frozen aisle and get the Sorbetes.”

The girls split up after entering the store and went after their targeted food. Sunni passed down a frozen aisle, skimming the labels above until she spotted the one she was looking for. “There it is. Sorbetes.”

She reached for the fridge’s handle, but not facing ahead, she didn’t notice someone else was reaching for the handle until their hands made contact. Sunni’s eyes widened in surprise, as did the other person’s as they stared at each other: it was the dark-skinned, oldest brother of the Gilligan Triplets, Harry Gilligan. “Sunni!”

“H-Harry!” she gave a light blush. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, me and the siblings went with Dad on one of his flights, which was to the Philippines. Haylee wanted to try this Sorbetes ice cream, so I’m here.”

“Oh…” Sunni glanced away, still blushing. She was kinda hoping he was there to see her.

“Um… you gonna open that?”

“Oh!” She noticed they were still touching hands and let go quickly. With that, Harry opened the fridge and grabbed two Sorbetes, giving one to Sunni.

“For you?”

“Um… thanks. …” She stared blankly. “So, um… how’s it going?”

“Ehh, it’s been good. We’re trying to develop our teleportation device to make easier access between treehouses. ‘Course, there’s always the trouble with multiple things getting fused when they teleport, and maybe not all your parts make it together, you know how it is.”

“Hm hm. Yeah, I do. You won’t believe where Darcy winds us up when teleporting.”

“Heh heh.” Harry smiled, kind of a rare sight for him. “You should see Haylee when she tries to fix the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. She _needs_ to take lessons in auto repair, so she can stop covering our room in black soot. Not to mention Artie tried to make auto scissors one time, shaved us completely bald. These locks ain’t easy to grow, you know!”

“Hehehe! Little siblings sure get in the way a lot! It’d be easier to just handle all the 4x4 stuff yourself!”

“Naaah I can’t do that Sun, they mah siblings. The Gilligan Triplets are a team. And as ashamed as I am to say it, I just ain’t as smart as them. I listen to music more than I screw a wrench.”

“Hehe! Yeah, I like music, too. Like Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. After all the stress I go through everyday, that really calms me down.”

“Yeah, that’s good stuff. But you ever listen to rap, though?”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on that, I HATE rap! Just a bunch of obnoxious boys rhyming random phrases and making up words. Every time I hear that stuff on radio, it gives me a HEADACHE! Especially when I’m trying to read in a nice quiet place and some boys suddenly show up and start BLASTIN’ their boomboxes! You know what I mean?”

“Um… yeah…” Harry gave an offended frown.

 _”HARRY?”_ The two looked and saw Haylee calling across the aisle. “We’re gonna need your help over here. Artie got his tongue stuck on a popsicle box from the back.”

 _“There wath thtill thome vanilla on it!”_ Artie yelled with his tongue stuck to a box.

“Aaaaand there he goes again. Anyway, after this, we gotta be leavin’ soon anyway, our dad’s flight’s in an hour. Catch up with you later?”

“Yeah…”

“Later, Sunni.” And with a cool smile, the African-American walked away.

As Sunni watched him with a blush and light smile, some Taho appeared above her head and dropped on her. _“Sunni, I got my tongue stuck on some frozen Taho and had to teleport it, can you help me look for it?”_ Darcy yelled from across the store.

“Grrrrrr!”

**Mysterious location**

Mikaela Chariton made her way to a forest area, at a rugged wall on the bottom of a slope. After looking both ways, she knocked on the wall, and it suddenly came open as she stepped inside, them it closed.

She entered a very dark room where several mothers were sat, and Rachel spoke, “‘bout time you showed up, Mika.”

“What took you so long?” asked Angie, the one who opened the door.

“Just training my daughters.” she replied simply as she took a seat. “And I still have training to do, so I hope this meeting’s quick.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Eva said. “After all, this guy’s all about quickness.”

“But he’s pretty serious,” Danika replied, “compared to most other-”

“Quiet down, you guys.” A mysterious, shadowed woman told them from upon a stage. “The leader’s here.”

“To think someone of his race could become such a big shot.” Ava commented. “Kweeb could learn a thing or two.”

They looked as a shadowed being stepped toward the stage from beyond a doorway. The Man With the Red Eye stopped on stage, his form completely shadowed except for his one, red eye.

**Chariton House; five hours later**

“Boy, Mom sure is taking a while.” Darcy noticed as they waited in their room, with Sunni lying on her bed. “Just what kind of meeting is she going to? Secret agents talk a lot of business.”

“…Whaddo you think Harry’s up to?” Sunni asked, staring mindlessly at the ceiling.

“What?” Darcy looked confused. “You _still_ thinking about him? Ever since you talked on Valentine’s Day, you’ve been all obsessed with him.”

“Well, of course I have.” Sunni replied, sitting up. “He’s the only friend I have besides you, and definitely the closest. He’s not like most kids. He’s not loud and obnoxious, he never goes crazy at the pool, and he’s just so… calm, cool, and collected.” She spoke with a dreamy smile.

“Yep, totally not like you at all. Opposites attract!”

“Shut up!”

“I don’t see why you’d like him like that, that’s like the OPPOSITE of what KND are supposed to be. Plus, he’s 3 years younger than you.”

“Big deal. But speaking of which, aren’t _you_ kinda fixated on Jerome from GKND? What’s the deal with that?”

Darcy blushed, “No big deal! We were on Moonbase one day, he and Nebula came to talk with Cheren, we passed in the hall and he picked up my hair rose that I dropped, then we just… talked. …With that real charming, professional voice…”

“You are such a tease.” Sunni remarked. “…You know though, I just remembered something I wanted to talk to Harry about. Why don’t we go down to Sector V’s and visit?”

“That’s just an excuse to go and associate with him.” Darcy smirked.

“It is not!” Sun blushed.

“All right. Let’s get in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and fly down.” She was about to walk off.

“The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. broke down, remember?”

“Oh… sorry about that.” Darcy blushed lightly. “Well, we could always teleport.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. The worst that could happen is, land in the street and get run over.”

“Uhhh…huh.” Sunni looked disbelieved. “How about _I_ teleport the _both_ of us? That way, we’ll have much less room for failure.”

“Sunni, I’m not gonna get any better at psychicbending if you keep shooting me down.”

“Maybe in training, but for teleporting across the world, let me do it just to be safe.”

“Fiiiine.” Darcy rolled her eyes and got beside her sister.

“Okay… here it goes.” Sunni shut her eyes tight and channeled the psychic energy. She burned Sector V’s treehouse into her mind, and focused mainly on the open hangar where the Gilligans resided. The two were surrounded in pink energy, and in seconds, they teleported.

**Mysterious room**

Sunni and Darcy reappeared in a very dark room with only dim light. “Huh? …This doesn’t look like Harry’s room.” Sunni said.

“Maybe he turned the light off?”

“He has a gigantic open hangar in his room, I’m sure we’d be seeing a lot more light!”

“Well, _you_ were the one who teleported us, Ms. Genius.”

“Ugh! I pictured the Gilligans’ room precisely! What could’ve happened?”

**Gilligan Triplets’ Room**

The three siblings were once again working on their transporter as Haylee carried over a box of material. “Phew. Hey Artie, have you seen my wrench?”

“I put it in that drawer over there.” Artie said as he was using a welding device in the machine.

Haylee walked to a drawer by their door as she spoke, “I can’t wait to get these teleporters done! Just imagine fast, safe transport between KND treehouses, we wouldn’t ever have to…” She opened the drawer, but looked with silent surprise at what she found. A very tiny Sunni and Darcy looked with eyes and mouths so wide, faces so shocked, they might easily faint at any minute. “…Uh, guys? When did we get tiny lifelike replicas of Sunni and Darcy?”

Harry and Artie looked up, looking just as baffled. They walked over and peeped into the drawer, looking very curious at the inch-and-a-half sized girls. “W…Wh-?! Ho-?! Why-?! Whe-?!” Sunni had a bunch of words to say, but wasn’t sure which would fit. “What the heck happened?!?!”

“Awwwww, they’re so cuuuuute!” Haylee said joyfully.

“Hehehe! Sorry for dropping in!” Darcy said sheepishly.

“Sunni? Is that really you guys?” Harry asked.

It was only then that Sunni realized Harry was there. Peering down at her with his humongous gorgeous eyes, the color of dark chocolate. He was so confused by this sudden event, she could tell… but his eyes still looked so cool. Harry was so handsome, and seeing him so huge made her forget everything in an instant. Her mocha-skinned face began to flush red, and she felt very hot. This was surprisingly too much to take in. “Um… hi, Harry.”

Harry raised a brow. “Uh, hi… what’s up, Sunni?”

“Uh, you… apparently.” She shifted her feet and glanced down, smiling like a shy schoolgirl talking to her lifelong crush at 2 inches high. I mean, that’s exactly how one would feel.

“Pfft. Come on, that’s as bad as my dad’s.” Artie said.

“Aww, leave him alone, Artie. Harry just wants to talk with his girlfriend!” Haylee retorted.

This time Harry blushed, but Sunni thankfully didn’t notice it, looking down with embarrassment. Otherwise, it would be pretty noticeable. “Um, so what’re you doing in there again?”

“Well, Sunni wanted to come and talk to you,” Darcy began, “so she-”

Sunni immediately cupped her mouth shut and said, “She TRIED to tell Darcy we should just take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and fly safely, but she just HAD to teleport us.”

“Excuse me??” Darcy was taken off-guard.

“I mean, I mentioned how she messes up, Harry, but this is just CRAZY!” Sunni continued. She then whispered to Darcy, _“Look, just take the fall for me and I’ll make it up to you later.”_

Darcy gave her a hateful glare, but sighed and complied. “Yeah, I messed up the teleporting again. I thought I could make it, I pictured the room precisely, but I guess I needed more practice.”

“Well, you just gave us another flaw to check for in our teleporter.” Harry remarked.

“After operatives warp to other treehouses, I doubt they’d want to be any shorter than a beetle.” Haylee assumed. The three siblings exchanged in laughter, and to a lesser extent, Sunni and Darcy, though Darcy found this less humorous than her sister.

“A’ight, a’ight.” Harry said, finally breaking up the laughter. “So Sunni and Darcy tried to teleport and ended up shrunken, we oughta find a way to fix them, don’t you think?”

“Well, they’re psychicbenders, they can unshrink their selves.” Haylee pointed out.

“Well, we’re still kind of in training when it comes to that.” Darcy mentioned. “I mean, the fact that we tele-shrunk was accidental enough, if we tried to warp again, we might get even smaller.”

“Well, we don’t have a worthiable shrinking/growing device, and Emily’s still trying to resize Mike after _her_ ray shrunk him.”

“Let’s just take them to Mrs. Chariton!” Artie suggested.

“NOO!” Sunni yelled suddenly.

“What? Why not?” Harry asked.

“Well, uh… our mom’s always telling Darcy not to teleport dangerously, so if she sees us like this, she won’t be getting the light treatment! Heheh, right?” Sunni grinned nervously at an angry Darcy. “I mean, all the shrinking that’s been goin’ on, who’s ever gotten it easy?”

“Well, then I guess until we think of a way, you can stay with us!” Haylee said happily. “We can keep you in hamster cages, and feed you hamster food, and you can try out that new energy-enhancing food that makes hamsters super-fast and strong!”

“Naaah, then we’ll have tiny hamster-human mutants, it’s better to just put ‘em inside our machines and have ‘em fix up from the inside.” Artie suggested. “Tiny people are _always_ the best person for the job.”

“Man, would you two just _stop_ it?” Harry told them. “They didn’t come here to be test subjects, they said Sunni wanted to talk to me.”

“Yes, she came here to touch lips with you.” Artie remarked simply.

“‘Course, now she’s getting more lip than she bargained for.” ;) Haylee winked. “But Harry, just try not to swallow her, ‘kay?”

Harry only glared while Sunni blushed. She was glad she was too small for them to see her blush. But Sunni would’ve liked to climb on his lips, though. “Sigh, come on, Sunni, let’s go someplace else.” And before Sunni knew it, she was lifted off her feet by Harry’s enormous, thick thumb and index finger, dangling by her vest as Harry lifted up his hat, placed her on his thick black hair, and closed his hat back on. “You’ll be safe up there for now.”

Sunni was still struck speechless, her heart racing as her wide eyes didn’t falter. She was just held by the boy she secretly crushed on, at a hundred feet tall, and was now resting comfily under his hat. In his thick, tangly hair. It wasn’t as clean as she cared to admit, but just being in it… Sunni would usually never let herself get so crazy like this. But what girl wouldn’t feel this way if they were in her situation? Sunni smiled happily as she rolled around and settled comfily on Harry’s hair.

“Oh, SHE gets to hang out with her crush.” Darcy said angrily.

“So whaddo you wanna do?” Haylee asked her.

“Guess I’ll just help you fix stuff.”

**Grassy hillside**

Harry passed through some trees and arrived atop a grassy hill, overlooking a small plain as a peaceful wind breezed across the land. Harry sat on the hill and pulled Sunni out of his hat, setting her on his left shoulder. “There we go. You probably wanted to be outta there.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Your head’s really soft! Dirty, but soft!” Sunni smiled.

“I meant from my siblings.”

“Oh. Hehe! Yeah… it’s nicer out here, anyway. The sun’s a lot brighter when you’re this small.”

“Oh, here.” Harry turned his hat leftward so that its shadow covered Sunni.

“Hm-hm… thanks.” Sunni blushed again, feeling her heart race more. She wished she could see his face from this angle, but his huge dreadlocks blocked it. They made him look so cool, though. Those and those sharp brown eyes of his, and the fact he’s always frowning, and his voice always sounds so cool and calm. And to someone at her size, a calm voice is pleasant to the ears. And now that all these things were so much bigger, it made her so excited she could barely speak.

“So what is it you wanted to talk to me about.”

“Oh. Well, I really just… wanted to hang out with you.”

“Well, we hangin’ out.” He smiled lightly. Sunni made a light giggle, which Harry actually enjoyed hearing. “Heh. You actually look pretty cute like this. Tiny voice is cute, too.”

Sunni thought her heart would stop for a minute. It was going so fast. “Um… thanks!” she still smiled.

This time, Harry blushed, too, and it was very noticeable from Sunni’s view. “Oh. Was that out loud?”

“If you had whispered, I probably would’ve heard it.”

Both of them laughed for a few seconds. They calmed down shortly and stared out at the distance, smiled peacefully. “…Hey, Harry? How _do_ you put up with your siblings everyday? I mean, I’m with Darcy everyday and she gives me a headache with her screw-ups… but you have two siblings and _both_ of them must drive you crazy.”

“‘Cause, like I told you before: they my siblings. Ah love them. And we’re a team. We each got certain things we’re good at, and some things we’re bad at, but the others can help us with. It’s all about not worrying about the things they mess up, ‘cause we’re all a team. You and Darcy can be like that, too. She may’ve shrunk you by accident, but she’s still a good sister, right?”

Sunni frowned and looked down, feeling guilty. “Yeah, she is. She’s always been the calmer of the two of us. And I’m… well, I’m generally better at psychicbending.”

“Maybe you could give her some pointers.” He suggested. “Since she’s the younger one, she’d probably rather learn from her big sister.”

She smiled weakly at the compliment. “Yeah.” But it only made her feel more guilty.

“So what’re we gonna do about this whole… thing?”

“I guess I’ll just try and un-Psycho Shrink us back to normal.”

“I thought you said you were still in training?”

“Yeah, but if I could- I mean, if _Darcy_ could get us in this situation, I could easily get us out! ‘Cause like, I’m better than her and stuff!”

“Yeah, but you know how some people are better at things than others, even individual parts of psychicbending. It’d be harder to do it on purpose, than Darcy could on accident.”

“Yeah, but if I don’t push myself to try my hardest, I’ll never be good at psychicbending. All I need to do is meditate,” she sat down in a meditative fashion, “and focus.” And with that, she closed her eyes and tried to focus energy.

“Ummm… okay. But how ‘bout I get us some ice cream, ‘fore you overheat. I’ll set you up here where it’s cooler.” He put the little Sunni under his hat, where she was nice and cool from the sun. The ground of Harry’s hair was a lot softer for her to meditate on, and the cooler atmosphere was a good touch, too. Her body shifted up and down as Harry walked, but it didn’t both her. She was glad that Harry didn’t run all excitedly like other kids, another hint of his calm and cool aura. As Harry journeyed to town, Sunni was focused on meditation.

**Back at the Gilligans’ Room**

Darcy sweated as she used psychic to carefully fix a gigantic bolt around an equally giant screw. She twisted it on without trouble, panting as she was covered in soot. She wiped sweat off her forehead before jumping out of the teleporter’s open hatch and onto a table. “Thanks a lot, Sunni.” said Artie in gratitude. “If we can’t change you back, this could be your full-time job! Heh heh!”

“Great, at least I have potential as a mechanic in my future.” Darcy said as she walked to a giant hanky and smothered her body in it to wipe clean.

Artie and Haylee looked as an alien ship was coming to land in their hangar. Its owner was Jerome Winkiebottom of the GKND, who climbed out and approached the twins. “Good afternoon, Numbuhs 25 and 2x5.” He greeted professionally in his thick Jamaican accent. “I am here to see Cheren Uno about something. He was not up on Moonbase, so I assumed he was in his home.”

“We saw his ship fly off, but we didn’t hear it come back.” Haylee responded.

“Want us to go down and check?” Artie asked.

“That won’t be necessary.” Jerome said as he walked by the table Darcy was on. “Nebula presumed he might be hiding in-”

“Beh!” Darcy gasped for breath after freeing herself from the hanky. But what she saw almost made her lose her breath: a giant Jerome Winkiebottom, about a hundred feet tall, was staring down at her with slight surprise. “…Darcy?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” From another’s view, Darcy would look very stupid right now. However, she was too small for anyone to see her well. She certainly felt stupid, because her face remained blank, eyes fixed on Jerome, mouth open in an ‘o’, and that same clueless moan for several minutes.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh-” Jerome cocked a brow. He couldn’t tell if it was Darcy, or some miniscule replica that seemed to’ve blown a circuit and was stuck on one syllable. But while she was frozen externally, her mind was racing with frantic thoughts and going, _Ohmygosh, I’m the size of a pea and the totally cute boy I’m in love with is staring at me, this is the most embarrassing position I can be in to talk to him and he probably thinks I’m a total derp-_

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh-”

“…” Jerome decided to lightly tap the tiny figure with his right index finger. Finally, Darcy shook out of her trance, and formed a smile and a blush as she shifted her feet. “H-Hi… Jerome.”

Artie nudged Haylee’s side and winked toward Jerome. “Um, I just remembered, we needed to help Chris with something downstairs, anyway. So… catch you later?”

“Yes, please leave us.” Jerome nodded.

“‘kay!” Haylee perked. “Bye now!” They zipped off.

“Mmm-mm… It’s good to see you again, Darcy. Part of you… anyway.”

“Heheh, heheh.” Darcy grinned sheepishly. “Sorry we couldn’t speak on higher ground. …”

“I work with Vweeb, I am trained to hear tiny voices. Anyhow, I must be looking for Cheren, perhaps you would like to accompany me.”

“Oh… okay.” Darcy became more red as Jerome lightly picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

“You look like you’ve spent the past half hour inside a stuffy machine. Fresh air will do you health.” With that, Jerome floated into his ship and took off while Darcy lied down for a short nap.

**Downtown Cleveland**

The town was bustling with citizens as Harry walked down a street, looking cool and casual as ever while his tiny passenger still sat under his hat, trying to focus. “You any closer, yet?”

“Hey, trying to change my own size with just my mind isn’t as easy as it sounds!”

“I’m just sayin’ ‘cause I don’t want you suddenly puffing up and crushing mah head.”

“Well, don’t worry, because you’d feel me growing long before then.”

Harry looked ahead a few meters and saw the ice cream stand. “Well, there’s the ice cream. What flavor you want?”

“Um, chocolate.”

“Hey, that’s mah favorite, too!”

“Well, we practically ARE chocolate!”

“Hey-hey now, that’s too much.” He chuckled.

He approached the ice cream stand and held up a dollar. “One chocolate, please.” The man scooped up a chocolate and stuck it on a cone.

Harry stood in the entrance of an alley as he put Sunni on the edge of his hat and held the giant ice cream up so she could lick. “Hu-hu-hu-hu!” she shuddered. “Temperatures really get to you on a lower level.”

“Just don’t get your tongue stuck.” He smiled.

“Please, I’m not stupid enough to-” But when she took another lick, her tongue mysteriously got stuck to the frosty chocolate. “Uhhhh… Harry?”

Harry lowered the ice cream and cocked a brow as his tiny friend was stuck. He decided to scoop that part of the ice cream on his right index, but when Sunni was still struggling in the glob, he stuck his finger in his mouth to lick it all off. Careful not to swallow Sunni, he swished around a little before reaching in and pulling her out. “Um… sorry.” She glared as she dripped with saliva.

“Whatever.” Harry put her back on his hat as she blew the liquid off with psychic. “I’ve had enough ice cream.”

“Well, more for me!” Harry beamed as he proceeded to lick the delicacy.

“Didn’t you just stick your finger in that side?” she asked with a half-grossed look.

“Relax, it’s no big deal.” He told her simply. Sunni just passed this off, but watching him lick the treat from all directions was a little unsightly from this view. The downside of being small.

An unpleasant sound reached her ears, and she looked left as a convertible with a teenage boy in sunglasses drove down the street, his radio blasting rap tunes that were louder and more annoying than ever in Sunni’s tiny ears. “Uuugh! Just great!” she complained, shutting her ears. However, her ledge on Harry’s hat began shifting up and down as the boy was nodding to the music. Sunni couldn’t see it from her point, but his eyes were closed with a peaceful smile. “Harry!! What’re you doing?!”

“Oh! Uh, sorry.” He stopped.

“Oh, I see. You’ve been hearing it too much, too. Those guys always _blasting_ it everywhere. Why can’t they take their junk somewhere… Harry, you really oughta listen to more Beethoven or something. Anything to get your mind offa THAT stuff.”

“Ummm…”

“Unless… you actually LIKE that stuff.”

“N-No no, you’re right. People need to… you know, control their selves.” His eyes furrowed at the smaller girl.

“Tell me about it. Sigh, let’s go someplace else. I need to try with this resizing again.”

**With Darcy and Jerome; over a nighttime mountain**

Jerome flew to a tall, peaceful mountain range under a starry night sky, and was sitting on the highest point of one as he and little Darcy stared into the distance, the girl seated on his left shoulder. “And to think most humans stare into the sky and wonder what’s up there.”

“Yah. Ummmm… aren’t we supposed to be looking for Cheren?” Darcy asked.

“Cheren can wait. In fact, he prefers not to be found. One hardly gets time away from work, so I’d like to take advantage of this.”

“Yeah… I would, too.”

“But now would you mind telling me why you are 2 inches tall?”

“Well, I’d like to, but it might embarrass my _sister_.” she said spitefully.

“Care to expand?”

“Sigh, she wanted to talk to Harry so she teleported us to their treehouse, but we ended up in the Gilligans’ drawer the size of beetles. And when they ask, SHE goes and says that _I_ was the one responsible, because apparently I’M A SCREW-UP.”

“I was informed that she seems to surpass more than you.”

“Siiiiiiigh.” Her head slumped in defeat. “She does. But that’s not the point! She’s so freaking obsessed at being the star in our mom’s eyes, she kills herself trying to be better than me at everything, and every time she messes UP, she blames ME! And now she’s probably doing the same thing with HAAAARRYYYY,” she spoke mockingly, “saying she’s so GREAT, earning giant KISSES from him, MWAH-MWAH-MWAH-” She stopped when she remembered Jerome was watching. “Not that… I wouldn’t like being kissed from my giant crush.” She blushed.

“Mm-hm. You and your sister seem to have quite the quarrel.”

“Oh, I guess you would know that feeling, huh? You’re your sister’s second-in-command. Her servant, practically.”

“Well, that’s not how we see it, but she _does_ get in her unpleasant moments every now and again. However, for the good and benefit of our organization, I must not let such things get in the way.”

Darcy smiled as he said this. Jerome’s magnified, Jamaican accent was so charming in her tiny ears. And his tone of voice, so professional and serious about his job… she didn’t know why, but it made Darcy so flushed. “Ummm… hey, Jerome? Why did you want me to come with you on this… trip?”

“You looked to be having a rough time, judging by how you aggressively threw off that hanky. Was my judgment accurate?”

“Mm-hm.” There he goes again, she thought. So observant with those sharp black eyes!!

“…You know, me and Nebula have been practicing our Space Shrink ourselves. I could reverse this, if you…”

“Um… no thanks, I can be like this a little longer.” She said while blushing. In truth, she loved being around him at this height. …But now that she thought of it: “…You know what? I’m gonna try and reverse-shrink myself! Then when I’m big and restored, I’m gonna walk up to little Sunni and LAUGH her TINY EARS off!”

“Hmm, well you’re suddenly inspired.” He smiled.

“You bet I am! Just wait, Sunni! I’m takin’ over as the bigger sister! Startiiing… NOW! Hnnnnnnnnnnn!” She sat down, shut her eyes tight, and started shaking furiously. “Huuurrrrrrrrrrr!” Her head seemed to swell from Jerome’s view, and he could see the tiny droplets of sweat.

“Don’t make your brain explode. But I really must head home soon. You can come with me if you like.”

“That’s be great!” she grunted. “Hnnnnnnuuuuurrrrrrrrr!” And she continued to struggle as Jerome frowned and watched her.

**Sector V Treehouse; Gilligans’ Room**

Sunni and Harry returned home as the small girl was placed on the work table, standing and shifting on her feet while Harry was in the restroom. Haylee walked past her, and Sunni asked, “Hey, where did Darcy go?”

“Jerome from GKND stopped by for a visit, and, well, he took Darcy with him. He’s probably gonna resize her with a Space Shrink.”

“Oh…” Sunni figured Darcy was pretty mad, and she probably wouldn’t treat her very nice if she was big, and Sunni was still small. She looked up as Harry walked out, going to his closet and pulling off his shirt and jacket. Sunni’s eyes widened again. Seeing him shirtless was a sight that could make her tiny eyes melt. However, Harry immediately remembered Sunni’s presence there, blushing madly. “WHOA!!” He hid behind his closet door. “Forgot you were there!”

“Heheheh. Sorry.” She blushed.

“Eh, heh… probably the last thing you’d wanna see from your view. Give me a minute.” He decided to shut himself in the closet and undress privately. Sunni enjoyed the sight while it lasted.

Soon, Harry stepped out again, dressed in blue pajamas the same color as his jacket. He wore a blue, long-sleeve button-up shirt, blue thin, comfy pants, and bare feet. “Ahhhh, man we need a light in there. So where do you wanna sleep? Sock drawer? Under my hat?”

“Um… can’t I sleep with you?” Yet another sentence that made her blush.

:? “You wanna sleep in my bed? Listenin’ to my giant snoring and me rolling all over and crushing you?”

“Well, I’m not sleeping on any of your socks.”

“Heh heh heh. Yeah, we get ‘em pretty sweaty. Fine.” With that, Harry picked Sunni up and put her on his shoulder as he climbed the ladder up to his rocketship bed, the highest of the three. He set Sunni on the front of the bed and climbed in, careful not to crush his tiny friend. At Sunni’s view, the wide soft landscape that was his bed was surrounded by a towering wall, the border of his rocket’s control deck. It was very unique, compared to your everyday bed. The bed shook upon Harry’s gigantic body climbing in, sitting up with Sunni close to his feet. “Excuse me if I have odor.”

“Hm hm! It’s okay.”

“Heh… lemme just fluff my pillow.” Harry reached behind to grab his pillow, beginning to brush it off and straighten it out. When he did, Sunni noticed a stack of magazines on the spot where his pillow sat. She walked over curiously and climbed onto the giant stack. They were of famous rappers, like Eminem, Will.I.Am, and Kenny West. “Wait… you like rap??”

Harry was startled, quickly putting Sunni back by the front of the bed and putting his pillow over his stack. “Uh, no that was nothin’!”

“Harry!!!”

“Siiigh, fine, I like rap. Listen to it a lot. I don’t see what the problem is, it’s good music.”

“Rap isn’t music, it’s just noise! It’s a bunch of rowdy teenagers scratching up a record, mucking up the original songs, and making up whatever crap they think of and calling it music. I thought you were better than that, because, well… you’re always so quiet, and, cool.” That made her blush, but she was still pretty angry.

“Sunni, that’s not fair of you to judge people like that. First of all, rap is a form of creativity, and also encourages people to think fast when time calls. Plus, it requires careful thinking, when it comes to all the complex rhyming and stuff. It may not be about playing an instrument, having strong vocal cords, but it’s still a cool art form that anyone could like if they just give it a try.”

“Well, I guess you’re right. But it doesn’t help when I’m trying to relax and someone comes blasting that music in my ear.”

“Yeah, I can see that gettin’ annoyin’. But hey, gotta admire ‘em for bein’ their self. Kinda like with your siblings, but you… don’t really care much.”

“Um… yeah…” Her earlier guilt returned. “…Hey, Harry… there’s something I gotta tell you. Darcy… wasn’t really the one who teleported us. It was…It was me. I didn’t wanna look like a screw-up, so I… told her to take the fall.”

“What?! Why would you lie about that??”

“Well, because _I_ was always better at psychicbending, and even though I’m not as good as Mom, she always made me look like an expert. Then when I messed up the teleport like _this_ , I just couldn’t help it. I couldn’t go back and explain it to my mom because she would think I’m more of a screw-up than before. The only way I could avoid that… was to try and un-Psycho Shrink myself.”

“Sunni, why would your mom care if you messed up? For one thing, she’d be glad you aren’t hurt. And if you’re still learning psychicbending, she’d expect this kinda stuff. You shouldn’t be embarrassed, and you shouldn’t pin the blame on your sister ‘cause _she’s_ the ‘screw-up’.”

“Yeah… you’re right. But what if my mom is disappointed because I couldn’t fix either of us? She’s probably annoyed with bailing us out of, ‘mistakes’.”

“Sunni, your mom loves you. I know it. Now tomorrow, we’re flyin’ you home and you’re askin’ your mom to help you. Oh, and probably should apologize to Darcy.”

“Hmmmm…” Sunni was still unsure.

“If you don’t, I’ll make you sleep in mah toes tonight.” He smirked and wiggled his toes.

“Hehehe, gross! Okay… I’ll ask for her help.”

“There we go. But just one thing: I know why you didn’t want your mom finding out, but why did you lie to _me_?”

“Well… because I… wanted you to think I was cool, too.” She seemed to shrink even more from embarrassment.

“Ahhh…” Harry deduced what she meant. “Sunni, I think you’re already cool. But let’s just stay friends, okay? I may sound mature, but I’m still 3 years younger than you.”

“Hm hm. Okay.” She smiled and still blushed.

“Anyway, let’s get some sleep. We had a long day. Oh, but first…”

“Huh?” She looked up confused.

Harry smiled coolly and held his index finger down by her. “Get on for a second.”

Feeling nervous now, Sunni climbed onto the tip of his finger. “Look down a little.” Sunni held her head down. She felt his finger rise and sensed his face looming closer. She froze nearly senseless at what happened: she was caught in the center of big, brown, puckered lips.

“Mwah.” From a distance, it’d look like Harry kissed his finger. He did so, but with Sunni in the middle. It was the lightest, quickest kiss Harry had ever given, but the force was strong at Sunni’s size, for she felt a slight gust of wind. Harry smiled as he set his hat aside and rested his head on his pillow. He lied on his right side as he put Sunni on the palm of his right hand, cupping his left over her. “Good night, Sunni.” And so, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. In seconds, he started snoring loudly, but Sunni managed to withstand it.

Sunni’s never felt so warm. Her crush was holding her closely and lovingly as he slept. His massive hand was so comfortable. This was the best day of her life. She looked at the opening between his hands, seeing Harry’s beautiful, giant snoozing face. She climbed out of his hands and climbed onto his lips, shielding her eyes at the powerful gusts of wind caused by his snoring. It thankfully wasn’t strong enough to suck her in, and his breath smelled minty. He just looked so gorgeous from her tiny view. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Harry’s lower lip, kissing for several seconds.

She broke free smiling, going back to her spot on his hand. She slipped off her shoes and socks and set her vest and headband aside, lying down for the most peaceful sleep in her life.

**Star Haven; Jerome’s Room**

_“Hnnnnnnnnnnn-huuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…”_ Jerome was seated on his bed as his tiny friend stood before him, shaking furiously as she tried to focus energy. Jerome wore pajamas similar to Harry’s, except they were white with thin black stripes running down them.

“Darcy, you have been doing the same thing for 3 hours.” Jerome stated. “It is high time you get some much-needed sleep.”

“No!” she insisted. “I’ve never been so set on training my entire life! I wanna make myself bigger and SHOVE Tiny Sunni against my butt!”

“That is very repulsive, and generally psychotic. Although I may not be a psychicbender, I know that clouded minds lead to few results.”

“Siiigh. You’re right.” Darcy finally gave in and plopped onto her back. “It’s just not fair. I just wanna show Sunni that I’m not a screw-up, and I can get better at things, too. That’s one thing I really like about you, Jerome. You’re so professional and you know how to get things done. And on top of that, your sister really appreciates you for it, too.”

“Hm, you think I’m fond of what I do?” Jerome smiled. “As my sister’s number two, I get more orders than anyone else, and I have to do some of her paperwork… and if I don’t comply, I get Space Shrunk like you right now. Then she’s even _worse_.”

“Then why do you put up with her?”

“Because I will always be loyal to my sister.” He stated simply. “As her brother and loyal second-in-command, it’s become my duty. I really don’t know why I feel that way… maybe it’s a family thing.”

“Mmm…” Darcy looked down in thought. “I guess me and Sunni are kinda like that, too. She’s obnoxious, sometimes… but I love our friendship.”

“Then tomorrow, the two of you should reconcile. She may’ve sought help from your mom by now.”

“I doubt it, you know how she is.”

“Well, pride has its limits.” He inquired.

“I guess… Alright, we’ll fly back to our place tomorrow.”

“Good. Now let us rest. You can sleep in the sock drawer.” Not giving her a choice, he set Darcy on a stack of neatly folded socks.

“Awww, but I wanna sleep with yooou!” she whined.

“That is not professional. I made sure all were washed just for the occasion.”

“Hmph.” She lied on the pile as Jerome pulled up his blanket and prepared to turn the light off. But with a smirk, Darcy focused and teleported. Her destination was Jerome’s soft, thick hair… but when she reappeared, she was encased within Jerome’s gigantic lips. She saw his confused face and felt more embarrassed than ever. “Uuuuumm… this is not where I intended.”

“Pleassh get out of my lipsh.” He mumbled. Darcy did so and climbed out, but decided to rest on Jerome’s chest, using the buttoned-up part of his shirt as a blanket. “Siiigh. Good night, Darcy.” With that, Jerome switched the lamp off and drifted into slumber. It took a while to get used to, but Darcy fixed herself in a comfortable position, and slowly drifted to sleep at the feel of Jerome’s heartbeat.

**Chariton Household; the next day**

Mika was merrily humming “A New World” from _Aladdin_ while dancing around the kitchen and fixing up a cup of coffee using psychic. She twirled to the living room and took a sip when she heard a knock at the door. She snapped it unlocked (with guess what, psychic) as Cheren rushed in and shut it behind him. “Uh, h-hi, Mrs. Chariton! Eh, you mind giving me a place to hide?” He had a nervous grin.

“…” She looked at him suspiciously. “What’d you dooooo?”

“Nothing big!” ^^; “Just hide me, please?”

“Okaaaaaaay.” She snapped her fingers and teleported Cheren. “Hmmm… now that I think about it, how’re Sunni and Darcy doing? They should’ve been back any minu-” And right on time, her door knocked again. In stepped Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan, with Harry’s right hand open as a tiny figure (Sunni) stood. “Oh, hey guys. You need a place to hide, too?”

“Wh-What?” Harry cocked a brow. “No…”

“We’re here because someone has something to say.” Haylee mentioned.

The siblings jumped when Jerome Winkiebottom suddenly appeared beside them. “Pardon me, Mrs. Chariton, but someone has- Oh… well, hello, Gilligans.”

Sunni turned and spotted her sister standing on Jerome’s hand. Darcy merely glared and turned around with arms folded. “…” Sunni looked guiltily.

“Ahem.” Sunni looked up at Harry’s serious eyes, the boy nodding toward her mother.

“Uhhhh what’s going on here?” Mika asked she squatted down for a closer look at Harry’s hand. “Is that?...”

Sunni was still turned partially, but decided to face the music as she turned and walked to the tip of Harry’s finger. And seeing her mom so gigantic made Sunni feel a little powerless. “…Sunni?”

“Hey, Mom.” Sunni still felt ashamed.

“Wh…What happened?” Mika loomed her face closer so it was at level with her daughter. “Did you find Wonderland and drink the potion?”

“Um… no, I…I tried to teleport us to Sector V’s treehouse, and I… accidentally shrunk us on the way.”

“Is that where you were yesterday?”

“Yeah, and THEN she pinned the blame on ME!” Darcy yelled. “Her little screw-up sister!”

“Is that true?” Sunni nodded with shame. “Why would you do that, Sun??”

“Well, because I… didn’t want you to think I was a screw-up. And if I tried and made us bigger… you’d be more proud of me.” Never has Sunni felt so small compared to her mother.

Mika shook her head in disbelief. “Sunni, _why_ do I need to go through this with you _every_ single time? Every time you can’t do something right, you always feel so small.”

“That’s ‘cause she IS small- Ow!” Artie was smacked by Haylee.

Mika held her right index finger beside her daughter and nudged her onto her long fingernail. “I’m not ashamed of either of you because you mess up or can’t do something. I wouldn’t even care if you weren’t psychicbenders. You’re my daughters, and I love you for who you are. And I know you’ll learn at your own pace, but you won’t be any smaller in my eyes.” Sunni glanced down, still feeling too ashamed to face her. “Okay, Sunni? Come on, chin up and smile!” She looked up at the colossal, wide rows of pearly white teeth that made Mika’s grin.

“Hm hm hm!” That grin lifted Sunni’s mood as she smiled.

With that, Mika reached her left hand over and let Darcy walk onto her index. She held both fingers beside each other and said, “Now apologize to your sister and we can get back to our normal lives!”

Darcy was still turned away as Sunni crashed her head nervously. “Umm… I’m sorry for always pinning the blame on you, Darcy. I shouldn’t treat you like a screw-up and you’ll probably be a great bender, too.”

“…Well, good enough. Put ‘er there, Sis!” Darcy smiled and shook Sunni’s hand.

“Seeee, you two are friends again!” Mika grinned. “And hopefully this whole thing taught you not to feel so ashamed of your own mistakes, both of you. That’s what I’ve been trying to teach you. And it’s why _I_ was the one who warped you in the FIRST place!” And her grin became wider than ever.

“! ! ! ! ! ! !” They all became dead silent. Harry, Artie, Haylee, and Jerome just no words… while a psychotic storm was brewing inside Sunni and Darcy. The two sisters trembled with anger and…

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!” If they weren’t so tiny and squeaky, their voices would shatter all the glass in the house.

“Eeeee-yep!” The mother grinned like an innocent child. “Your training is hereby complete.”

“! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !” The girls hopped like tiny rabbits, spewing a series of angry shouts which were too squeaky to be deciphered. (They also spoke Philippine, so only Mika could understand their curses.) 

“Heeheehee! Awwwww you two are so CUUUUUTE! Like little dolliiiieees! Mw-mw-mw!” She touched the tips of her fingers together.

“Mooooooom!”

“Okay, okay! I guess you don’t wanna be bugs anymore, a’right!” With that, she closed her eyes, and the girls felt their selves lifted by her pink energy. In seconds, they grew back to normal size.

“Phew! What a relief!” Sunni sighed.

“Even after learning Psycho Shrink, I don’t wanna be small aGAIN.” Darcy stated.

“Is that true, Darcy?” Jerome smirked, as did Harry.

“Uhhhhh we’ maybe sometimes.” She said quickly.

“Weeell at any rate, I suppose I should be helping Nebula search for Cheren. In fact, she said something about-” At that instant, the door flung open as Nebula herself stomped in.

“Alright, where is he?” She demanded. “That boy is NOT resting easy until he buys new parts to fix my throne!”

She approached an empty teapot on the table and opened it. Curled inside was a tiny Cheren, who looked up in surprise. “A TEAPOT?! Was this the BEST place she could hide me?”

“Alright, little guy, let’s go fix that throne now.” Nebula said calmly as she took him out of the kettle. “And with that size, I’ve got a few other chores in mind, too.” She carried him off.

“Well, it worked in _Alice in Wonderland_!” Mika shrugged. And like any other story ending, they all began laughing humorously.


	4. Maddy’s Sad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy Murphy was always proud of her skills, but when she is shrunken by the Teen Ninjas, she feels drained of all her pride and strength. Luckily, Chris Uno is there to help her.

**Hello, guys, welcome to the third story of the Shrinking Series. Lol this story’s concept was one of my favorites, and was one of the most popular. Anyhoo, let’s do this.**

****

**_

Maddy’s Sad Day

_**

**Downtown Quahog**

Chaos was taking place in Quahog one afternoon. “Faster, troops, don’t let ‘im get away!” Francis Drilovsky, Numbuh 686, yelled as he and his battalion of decommissioners sped after a runaway teenager, all wearing jetpacks. The teenager was an operative who turned 13 recently, so as per tradition, he had to be decommissioned. The teenager hurled M.A.R.B.L.E.s behind him and did his best to take down the pursuing operatives. Francis was able to dodge them okay, but his troops were having a rough time.

After making several turns around buildings, the teenager took cover in an alleyway and slipped behind a dumpster, watching as the troops zipped by without bothering to look. The teen took a moment to catch his breath, glancing up to see a teen bike ship hovering overhead, with several ninjas standing in the open hatch. “Come on, before they come back!” an African-American ninja yelled, her face concealed behind her mask.

The teen smirked and was about to fly up, but a pair of eyes peeped out from inside a trash can. “YAAAAH!” Zach Murphy hopped out and grabbed the teenager from behind. The teen’s jetpack zoomed out of control, but Zach was able to rip it off as they fell to the ground. “Hah! And Maddy said the trash can was so overused! All yours, Sis!”

“WHOOA!” the teens aboard the ship yelled as M.A.R.B.L.E.s suddenly hit their engine, forcing them to fly away. When the renegade teen recovered, he watched as Maddy Murphy landed firmly on the ground.

“Oh, crud.” The teen kicked Zach off and attempted to make a run for it. Maddy ran at the teen and tackled him, but he was able to shake her off. He ran and tried to punch the Murphy girl, but she dodged his blows and kicked his shin, then uppercutted his chin to knock him back. Before he could get up, Maddy ran, kicked the teen on his front, and grabbed his wrists as she quickly tied them in rope.

Zach went to stand by his sister as she stood victoriously over the teen, taking in the cheers of her fellow troops.

**KND Moonbase**

The teen was immediately taken to the Decommissioning Chamber, where the troops watched as the plunger sucked away his memory. “Sigh, it’s sad when operatives get like this.” Francis sighed. He smiled at Maddy and said, “Another job well done, Numbuh 58x59.” Maddy kept her proud smile. “If not for you, who knows what these traitors would do.”

“Always happy to help.” Maddy stated as she and Zach left. “Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for our well-earned candy and soda.”

“Ehh, that guy wasn’t that tough.” Zach said as they pulled off their helmets. “I bet the janitor coulda taken him.”

“Well, they aren’t joining the Teen Ninjas for nothin’.” Maddy said as they pulled off their uniforms (their normal clothes were underneath). “Hey, can you drop this in the closet for me?” she asked, handing Zach her uniform. “I’ll go grab us the drinks.”

Maddy got to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas. “Back already?” Maddy turned to find Chris Uno behind her, giving his friendly smile.

Maddy shut the door and replied, “You’re not burning my butt, are you?”

Chris grinned, “Nah, I’ll remember to do it next time. You really like your job, don’t you?”

“Well, I _am_ the most respected operative on the team.” Maddy stated proudly, popping her soda open. “ _And_ I’m the toughest, as you so claimed.”

“I won’t deny that. Still, a lot of operatives would normally hate your job. Remember when Francis’s mom was still an operative?”

“How can I remember it when I wasn’t BORN yet?”

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, yeah, but who cares? If someone doesn’t capture these teens, you know they’ll go traitor. That’s why we _have_ decommissioning.”

“It’s not that I don’t think we should have it. I mean, we _all_ know it’s important (to some extent), but doesn’t it add insult to injury if you… you know, act like that? People will think you LIKE taking away everything they ever believed in.”

“Of course I don’t like it! It’s just… you know, it’s just the same as capturing villains. And when we do THAT, it’s always fun! So… why not have fun with this?”

Chris chuckled. “Fighting villains _is_ fun. Just be careful what you say, Mad. Don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“Ehh, if something happens, I’m sure I can help myself.” Maddy smirked as she walked off with the sodas.

As she was leaving, Chris shot a little fireball at her bottom. “AAHH!” she turned and glared angrily at Chris.

 _”Hahaha!...”_ he snickered softly.

**Northern Icecaps, teen hangout**

The Teen ship landed outside of an ordinary Wal-Mart in the middle of the snowfields (place must not be good for business), and the Teens stepped off and sat on the parking bumps, allowing them to shoot them into the secret slide that would lead to their underground hangout.

The Teen Ninjas deactivated their masks and took a moment to breathe. “Crap.” The brown-skinned teen said with a frustrated look. With their helmets off, she was revealed to have long hair, tied in braids. She was Nya LaMar, the daughter of Maurice LaMar and Cree Lincoln. “Another teen lost thanks to that _Maddy_ twerp. Maaan! ALL those chances to nab some info from the KNDorks WASTED.”

“Ahh, calm down, Ny.” A male teen said coolly. He had brown hair, a light-brown hat, and wore yellow goggles. He was Hoagie Gilligan III, oldest son of Hoagie and Abby Gilligan. “Why you so mad about Maddy, don’t we have a problem with all of ‘em?” Hoagie snickered at his little pun. “Mad at Maddy! Wonder how many of them thought of that?”

Nya rolled her eyes. “If you haven’t been up to _speed_ , Hoagie, Maddy’s the only one that gives us real trouble! Well, maybe Francis. But it’s because of her we lost so many recruits! If we don’t do somethin’, she might have us all caught by the end of the month!”

“Why don’t we ask one of the villains for help?” a female teen asked.

“Want me to ring up Pottymouth?” a male asked.

“Yeah, he’ll help.” Nya eye-rolled. “So overrated. At this point, I don’t just wanna _defeat_ her. I wanna STICK IT to her. That little brat thinks she’s so special, I wanna make her REGRET ever taking that job!”

“That whole thing sounds kinda familiar, actually.” Hoagie said.

“Whatchu mean, Hoags?”

“Well, my little bros were telling me about how the Sector W leader, Anthony, was so mean to that little alien guy, this goddess person shrunk him down.”

“You mean the goddess that destroyed the chilidog factory?” the female asked.

Nya’s face beamed, having gotten an idea. “Heeey, that’s it! We’ll shrink Maddy down!”

“I guess that could work.” The female said. “But how could we? Look for any psychicbending teens?”

“Well, we’ll ask one of the villains, like you said, Tracy. And which villain do we know uses a shrink ray?” Nya smirked.

The teens began to think, but they couldn’t think of an answer. “The Great Puttinski!” Hoagie beamed. “My dad told me about him!”

“That’s my cuz!” Nya smiled, slapping her cousin’s back. “Let’s go swipe it from him!”

“What’ll we do with her, anyway?” Hoagie asked, half-curious and half-worried.

“Ehh, we’ll probably just torture her for a bit. You know, good old-fashioned payback.”

“Well, okay…”

“Now fire up the ship, Hoags! Maddy’s getting a rude awakening!”

“Hang on, hang on.” Tracy spoke up. “I mean, sure we can take Puttinski’s shrinkifyer, but it’s not like we can just waltz up to Maddy, force her in a trash bag and bring her over. She’s not our main problem for a reason.”

“Just leave that to me.” The Teens looked over at a ninja that was hidden in the shadows.

Nya smiled. “Oh, there you are! We can trust you to take care of Maddy. Right, Shade?”

The mysterious ninja, Shade, stared at them with glowing, purple eyes through her strange armor. “Of course. She’ll be much too blinded by her pride to see me.”

**Murphy Household**

“HA! Hwuh!” Maddy was in the backyard of her house, excitedly punching the air. The sun was setting over Quahog, but Maddy didn’t seem the least bit tired.

Zach came out through the back door and called, “Yo, Mad, Mom wants you to come in soon, it’s almost dinner.”

“I will, Zach.” Maddy panted, performing some dodge-rolls. “Just as soon as I take out this teen. Ha! Take THAT! You aren’t stealing any info TODAY, pizza-face!”

Zach shook his head in disbelief. “Geez, Maddy, you sure have Mom’s attitude. I hope you aren’t drinking too much soda. …Anyway, come in soon.” With that, he went inside.

“HA! YAH! Eeeeee-YAH!!” Maddy concluded her pretend-battle by punching the ground, then stood up to catch her breath. “Pretend-battles are almost better than regular battles! Almost. Well, I should probably go inside- huh?” she turned when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

The Murphy girl carefully stepped closer, squinting her eyes for a better look at the bush. Another rustle was heard, and Maddy stepped a bit closer. Suddenly, a shadowed being shot out at her. “AHH- Mmmph!” the ninja tackled her, cupping her mouth shut. The ninja forced its hands over her mouth and nose long enough until she lost consciousness. She slipped Maddy into a sack and performed several long, high leaps across the rooftops, disappearing in the night.

**Teens’ Hangout**

The ninja dumped Maddy out of the sack as she gasped for breath. “Ladies and gentleteens, our guest of honor!” Nya exclaimed as Maddy looked up. “We don’t bring many brats here, Mad. You should feel lucky! Too bad THIS is where we finally take you down!”

Maddy smirked. “So, you guys wanted a little more of me? I still got energy to spare, so I’ll make it count! AYYYAH!” Maddy flipped up and kicked the two teens on her sides away. The others ran at her, but Maddy threw punches and kicks any way they came.

Nya nodded at Hoagie, who nodded back as he walked off.

Maddy began jumping around and kicking off all the teens’ faces. A good number of teens were knocked out now as Maddy landed on her feet, looking fierce to fight. “Oh yeah! Who’s next? I’ll be glad to drag ALL of you to your decommissioning!”

“Then you better have Hercules strength, ‘cause you’ll need it after what WE’RE doin’. FIRE IT UP, Hoagie!”

Maddy looked up as a strange ray gun hovered overhead, charging a green beam. The beam launched and Maddy felt herself surrounded in green. The green blinded her version, so she couldn’t see what was happening, but she felt really weird. The teens however smirked, watching as Maddy’s height grew smaller and smaller.

Finally, the green vanished, and Maddy shook her head to regain her vision. She was a little confused what the ray did. But when she looked around, it seemed like the area grew a lot bigger. The ceiling was as high as the sky, and all of the fallen Teen Ninjas were getting back on their feet… except they looked hundreds of feet tall. She looked around and saw all of the Teen Ninjas were now gigantic, and smirking down at her.

“!!!” Maddy’s eyes widened. The pride and confidence she felt moments ago was all gone. It was replaced with horror… and fear. As all the Teen Ninjas got back up and towered over her, she soon realized she stood only 3 inches tall, the size of a golfball.

Nya stepped forward, her feet making quakes at Maddy’s height, as she smiled cockily. “Now, how many of us were you dragging?”

“Nnn!” Maddy immediately made a dash for the exit. She ran as fast as her tiny feet would run. She’s never felt more determined to run away from anything. She didn’t stop or look back for even a second, she just _ran_. But from the Teen Ninjas’ view, she didn’t get very far.

Maddy’s running came to a halt when Tracy dashed over and snatched her in her hand. Tracy clutched her tight like a little doll as Maddy desperately tried to shake away. “Aww, wook at wittle Maddyyyy.” Tracy cooed. “Not so big and tough now, huh?”

“Awww, dude I can’t believe we got ‘er!” the male ninja said excitedly. “After all this time! _She’s ours_!”

“Yeah, I know! What should we do with her?” another female asked.

“We could lock her in a freezer until she… you know, freezes.” He said.

“OR we could bake her in a cake!” a female said.

Maddy decided to stop shaking, knowing it was pointless. But every word they said made her shiver with fear. Maddy looked around at all the giant, merciless Teen Ninjas, never feeling more scared in her life. She was so small and helpless now. She felt so weak in Tracy’s tight hand. These ninjas could do whatever they wanted with her, and she could never defend herself. She was as helpless as a doll to their will.

“Why don’t we just hold her for ransom and lead the others into a trap?” Tracy asked. “Then we can shrink them all!”

“Ehh, those plans never work.” Nya said. “I just wanna dispose of her quick.”

Hoagie looked worried by this. “Um, but I thought we were gonna torture her first?”

“Yeah, we can do THIS stuff with her!” the male exclaimed as he took Maddy, held her upside-down by the legs, and began to pull on them as if she was doing the splits.

“AAAAAHHH!!!” she felt immense pain as the teen bent her legs, praying that he would stop.

“Or THIS!” a girl said as she took Maddy and cupped her hand over her entire face. Maddy was desperately trying to shake away and breathe, but her hand was much too massive to be budged.

“Aw, STOP IT, you guys!” Nya yelled, taking the doll-size girl. “We aren’t dungeon masters. We already tortured her by taking away her pride. And this way, she’ll be easier to get rid of without making a big mess.”

“So, what’ll we do?” the male asked. “Stomp on her?”

“Ehh, not THAT big a mess. But since she’s a special case, we’ll use the BEST method we can of taking her out. Now, Little Maddy… how ‘bout you tell us your biggest fear and we’ll get this over with nice and easy?”

“No way!” Maddy yelled, trying to shake away again.

“Oh, don’t worry. We know how to make you squeal.” Nya walked over to the fridge and pulled out a glass of water. She set it on the TV, and held Maddy upside-down above it. “You must be thirsty after all your gloating, so how about a little drink? And the more you refuse to talk, the more you’ll HAVE. Enjoy!”

“AHH! NOT WATER, ANYTHING BUT WATER- _mmmm-mmmggg!_ ” she was forced into the glass, struggling to shake away as she was held under the liquid.

“Wait a second.” Nya pulled her out. Maddy immediately gasped for breath. “So you hate water?”

“Maybe she can’t swim.” Tracy said. “Like Mr. Beatles.”

“Oh, this is perfect!” Maddy was shivering more at Nya’s devious smirk. “If she had trouble swimming BEFORE… let’s go, Hoags!” Nya and the other ninjas hurried for the ship, eager to finally be done with her.

Hoagie stayed behind for a bit and pulled out a watch, beginning to type something in.

**Somewhere over the ocean**

The Teens’ ship was flying high over the ocean as Nya stood on the edge of the hatch, Maddy squirming in her hand. “This is for ALL the operatives that couldn’t join our ranks ‘cause of you! Say hello to Davy Jones for me! ..Oh, and when you do, ask him if I might have any magic powers, mah uncle was Ursula’s grandson. See ya, Mad!”

 _”Aaaaaaaaa aaaaahhhhhhhh!!”_ Maddy was sent hurling to the ocean, making only a tiny splash upon her landing.

Maddy resurfaced above the water, but was struggling to swim against the waves. The waters were actually calm right now, but at her size the waves were huge, and her arms were too tiny to fight them. She breathed more heavily, panicking more and more. The ocean was just too strong, and it would soon claim her soul.

Soon, Maddy was sunk below the surface, and it became even harder to swim. The water quickly slipped into her tiny mouth, and everything began to fade to darkness. As Maddy’s vision totally faded to black, a giant figure swam down and took her in its giant hands.

**Later…**

“Cough! Hu-uck. Huack!” Maddy sat on all fours as she did her best to cough the water out of her throat. Her tiny body had just ingested gallons of salt water, and the water was a lot more thick at her small size. She doesn’t know where she ended up. She probably washed up along a shore or something. Either way, she doesn’t know _how_ she survived. But as Maddy regained her vision, her breath returning, she found herself on a strange, fleshy surface. This surface turned out to be two, very large hands. She looked to her right to find what seemed like a giant, soft blue sweatshirt, and as her eyes directed upwards, she finally found the massive, concerned face of Christopher Uno.

Maddy caught her breath before finally speaking. “Chris…”

“Are you okay?” Chris asked, lightly rubbing her disheveled hair. His voice was magnified at her height, so he tried to speak lowly. “I got a message that said you were in trouble.”

Maddy sat on her rear and replied, “From who?”

“Beats me. But everyone else was either gone or asleep, and I was the only one who got it. I swiped my bro’s R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. and came as quick as I could.”

Maddy held her chest and tried to catch more breath. She could still hear the gentle sea waves outside, the starry night sky looming overhead. Chris was indeed seated in Cheren’s R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., and it was floating in the middle of the ocean.

“You’re still pretty wet.” Chris said. “Let me warm you up.” While Maddy sat in his left hand, Chris conjured a flame in his right hand and held it beside her. “Here.”

Maddy’s eyes widened at the sight of the massive flame, having spawned out of nowhere like that. “AAAAAHH!!” Maddy got to her feet and immediately jumped off Chris’s hand, getting to the car’s floor where his feet rested. “D-DON’T BURN ME!!” she yelled, cowering behind his brown shoe.

Chris dispersed the flame and moved his foot to look at her. “Maddy, why would you think I would _burn_ you? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I-I-IT’S FREAKY!!”

“Sheesh, Mad, I thought you’d know me _better_ than that.” Chris stated, sounding a little offended. Chris calmly reached down and took Maddy in both his hands, and the girl shuddered with fear as he lifted her to his face. “Maddy, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He spoke more sympathetically. “I want to help you.”

Tears began to water in her eyes as she stared at him. She started to sob suddenly, burying her tiny face into the side of Chris’s huge hand. “I-I’m sorry, Chris!” she cried. “I-It was just… so scary!” a sniffle. “Those teens were BIG and…and HUGE and… I-I felt so helpless!!” she couldn’t stop crying.

“Maddy, don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“Doesn’t matter! What am I gonna do, Chris?? How can I fight when I’m only 3 inches tall??”

“Maddy, it’s okay-”

“I CAN’T be in the decommissioning team, I could be STEPPED on by anything… the only use I’ll have for the KND now is to be a HAMSTER! I’ll get my butt kicked by any villain ‘cause I’m only as strong as a doll!” She began to cry more, wiping her tears along Chris’s hand.

Chris couldn’t feel more sad for his shrunken friend. Just yesterday, Maddy was sporting her strong-willed, powerful spirit. She was one of the toughest fighters in the KND, and was always eager to kick any villain’s butt. Now, she looked so different. A whole different person. She never looked so small and feeble. Even in his hand right now, she looked so helpless. If he wanted to, he could squeeze the little life out of her. No, but of course he would never do that. …He _wouldn’t_ do that. Maddy was his friend. And _he_ was going to help her. He didn’t wanna see her like this anymore. He was gonna help her, no matter what.

“Maddy.” Maddy looked, tears still dripping down her face. “I’m going to help you get big again. You’re not going to stay like this. I promise.”

Maddy sniffled, slowly calming down. As she wiped more tears away, she had a clearer view of Chris’s face. His choco-brown eyes never felt more full of honestly. More full of trust. If she was going to stay like this the rest of her life… she knew she would always be safe in Chris’s hands. His hands felt so warm. More warm than drinking a hot cocoa under her blanket beside a fireplace. His hands felt like the warmest substance in the world… and she wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else right now.

**Quahog, close to Maddy’s house**

It took about an hour or so, but the speedy water-worthy racecar made it back to Maddy’s neighborhood. It was a long and boring journey across the sea, and the night air made Chris feel tired, making it hard for him to keep going. But he was determined to at least take Maddy home, where she would be safe. The whole journey, Maddy was lain asleep on Chris’s lap. It was no doubt this whole experience made her very exhausted.

Chris parked the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. in Maddy’s front yard as he shook the tiny girl awake. “Hey, Maddy. We’re here.”

“Mm, nnn?” Maddy groggily awakened, her eyes blurry from not fully recovering from her sleep. This sleep seemed to calm her down a lot, as Maddy wasn’t feeling as upset or terrified as before. She still lay on her back as Chris scooped her in his hands, carefully hopping out of the car and going to ring the doorbell.

Zach answered the door, surprised at seeing Chris on his doorstep. “Chris? What’re you doing here? If you’re dating my sister, she kinda stepped out, and we don’t know where.”

“Actually, she’s right here.” Chris lowered his hands and revealed the tiny Maddy sitting up. Zach squinted his eyes and stared closer at the doll-sized girl, and Maddy stared up at his huge, green eyes with concern.

“…Mad?”

Maddy waved at him, still looking depressed.

“Hey, Mom, Dad, Maddy’s back.” Zach called to his parents. “And, ya might wanna see.”

Doug and Gwen Murphy came over, curious what Zach meant. They bent down and stared surprised at their shrunken daughter. “Honey?” Gwen asked.

“Bark bark!” Zach and Maddy’s little puppy, Sparky (“Hers.” Zach said), excitedly scampered in at hearing his master’s returned home. He sat happily before Chris, panting excitedly with his tongue stuck out. Chris smiled at the puppy’s antics, bending down to show him the little Maddy.

Maddy looked worried as her giant dog loomed closer, sniffing her with its large nose. She could feel the wind generated by his sniffing, and could clearly see the inside of his giant nose. “Nnnnn-nn-nn!” Maddy backed away in fright, slightly afraid of her dog from this view. “E-Easy, Sparky!”

“Hey, bad dog!” Zach yelled, lightly smacking him. “My sister’s not a chew toy! Maddy, if you want, we can take him back.” He half-joked.

Gwen gently took her daughter in her own hands and asked Chris, “Any idea what happened?”

“The Teen Ninjas decided to get a little payback.” He answered simply. “It shouldn’t be a big problem. First thing in the morning, we’ll fly over to Mrs. Chariton’s and have her stretch Mad back to normal.”

“No!!” Maddy yelled hatefully. “I’m not accepting those psycho freaks’ help!”

“Maddy, can’t you put your prejudice aside for ONCE?” Gwen asked as she carried her inside.

“It’s not like you have a choice.” Chris stated, eyes furrowed at her stubbornness. “Vweeb’s shrink ray only reverses what _it’s_ shrunken, Sector V’s has a time limit… the only quick and easy way is to either use psychicbending or spacebending.”

“Hey, if she says she doesn’t want ‘em, she don’t need ‘em.” Zach stated, looking just as spiteful.

“He’s right.” Maddy agreed firmly. “I couldn’t trust them before, I could NEVER trust any of them like THIS.”

“You trusted ME, didn’t you?” Chris argued.

“W-Well…” Maddy stuttered, having been caught off guard, “y-you’re my friend! So you’re an exception!”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Maddy, if you JUST gave the Charitons a chance, you could trust them with your problem.”

“Yeah, hothead Sunni and screw-up Darcy, I can DEFINITELY trust.”

 _“Well, I didn’t suggest_ them _in particular.”_ Chris mumbled.

“Look, we’ll just get the shrink ray back from the Teens and use it to biggify me.” She said simply.

Chris sighed. “All right. If that’s how you want it.” The Uno child released a tired yawn. “I’m a little too tired to fight about it. You mind if I stay here, Ms. Murph? My brother can live without a R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. for one morning.”

“I don’t mind.” Gwen responded, still sounding ashamed in Mad’s hatefulness. “You can stay in Mad’s room, actually. You and Sparky can watch over her.”

“Hold on, why doesn’t she stay in my room??” Zach asked. “I don’t trust her with that fire-freak! Not to mention the four-legged monster.”

“I’m not sleeping in some stinky boy’s room either.” Maddy glared. “At least I’ll be in _my_ room.”

Chris shook his head playfully. “Sorry, Zachy.” He remarked, following them.

“Hmph. _Dumb girls._ ” Zach huffed, going to his own room. “Big or small, they’re still the same.”

**Maddy’s room**

Gwen calmly set her daughter onto her bed, pulling her tiny shoes off and pulling her covers over her. Gwen gave a warm smile as she planted a kiss on Maddy’s little forehead. “Good night, sweetie.” The mother left and shut the door, leaving Chris and Sparky to watch her.

“Yaaaaawn.” Chris pulled his boots off and settled into the sleeping bag left by Maddy’s mom. “Boy, tomorrow’s gonna be somethin’.”

“W-Wait! Um, can you sleep with _me_ , Chris?” she asked, blushing madly at her own words. “I’m afraid of sleeping by myself like this. What if a spider comes and eats me?”

Chris laughed. “Maddy, quit acting so afraid! You’ll be fine!”

“Well, what if the TEENS come back? They might go for Zach next and find _me_ in here.”

“Maddy—”

“Pleeeeaase, Chris?”

Chris could see the pleading look in her teeny, blue eyes. Even if she was far away from her height, Chris couldn’t help but fall for that look. …Heck, her small size might actually make that look _stronger_. “Oh, all right.” He complied, shaking his head. Chris got up and climbed onto Maddy’s bed, doing so lightly so as not to shake her too much. He helped himself under her covers and rested his head on her pillow, then picked Maddy up and laid her on his chest, under the covers. “Happy?”

Being in a position like this, at _her_ size, Maddy went from _warm_ to just plain sweaty. She was blushing madly, feeling more hot by the minute. Maybe this is how firebenders actually were, she figured. Chris’s hands felt so warm, and his chest, even though it was under his sweater, felt sweltering hot. She couldn’t think of any other reason she felt so warm, so it must’ve been a common thing. …Right? Yeah, yeah, that _had_ to be it. Why else? (Although, for some reason, her heart began to race at a rapid pace.)

Maddy tried to ease her racing heart by taking a deep breath. “Oh, Chris…” she sighed, sounding depressed. “What if I _never_ get big? What if all the operatives think I’m too weak to fight?”

“Maddy, you need to stop worrying. You’ll be fine. And you’re probably _just_ as tough at this size. But tomorrow, we’ll round up the troops, and we’ll have that shrink ray back in no time. Now go to sleep.”

Maddy could detect all the truthfulness in Chris’s magnified voice. She didn’t know if it was the heat from his chest… but for some reason, she had total faith in him. And she felt totally safe with him. Maddy smiled and settled onto her spot, falling into deep sleep on Chris’s chest.

**The next morning…**

Early that morning, Gwen Murphy was up cooking soup as Chris walked in, yawning. “Morning, Miss Murph.” He said, tired.

She chuckled, “Morning, Chris. Can you take this to Maddy?” she asked, holding up the soup.

Chris took it and said jokingly, “Is this for her to eat or to _bathe_ in?”

“Ha ha ha!” Gwen laughed. “I don’t think this will get her clean!”

**In Maddy’s room**

Maddy Murphy lay slumped on her jagged bed, left messy after Chris got up. She awoke tiredly, feeling the surface she lain on was uncomfy and unkempt. It took a moment to realize Chris had left her; she must’ve really been out if she couldn’t feel him. It made her sad, though, not to lay on the warmth of his chest, compared to her massive, messy bed. She may not’ve liked benders, but she had to admit sleeping with them felt so warm at that size. …She refused to admit that it was Chris in particular that kept her warm, and said it was simply because he’s a firebender.

A huge light peered onto her as her door creaked open. She squinted her tiny eyes and sat up to see Chris come in to her dark room. “Your mom made you soup.” He said with a smile.

Maddy stood up and stretched her arms and back, trying to climb onto the bowl. Chris chuckled and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll feed it to you.”

“I don’t _need_ to be fed.” Maddy stated angrily.

“Do you wanna risk falling in?”

Maddy remembered the bowl might be deep at her size, and the steaming soup would fry her puny body in seconds. “Okay…”

Chris scooped a tiny amount of soup in his spoon, holding it beside Maddy. Maddy looked angry and offended. Even if it was big at her size, she hated having to eat such a tiny amount to get full. Regardless, she bent over and stuck her mouth in the soup. Immediately, her tiny tongue burned incredibly, feeling as though it caught on fire. “AAAHH!! AAAHH!!” She frantically waved her hand by her tongue.

“Wuh-oh! Hold on!” Chris quickly grabbed the girl and spit on her mouth.

His huge glob of spit cooled the burning down, but she frantically shook it off, looking disgusted. “PUT ME DOWN!” He grinned sheepishly and set her on the bed. “I’m not hungry…” With that, she slumped down on her back.

Chris lightly put the soup on the floor and knelt to her level. “Well, aside from that… feeling better today, Mad?”

“A little.” Maddy released a depressed sigh. “You know, Chris… I’ve been thinking. Maybe this is a sign.”

“A sign for what?”

“That I’ve been too… you know, stuck up. I’ve always been the gloatiest one on the team; maybe this whole shrinking thing is a sign I shouldn’t be so… gloaty.”

“Come on, Mad, you just had fun doing your job. Confidence like that is what keeps us fighting.”

“But what if I’ve been OVER confident?” she asked, sitting up. “I always felt like the strongest one on the team, just because… I was… and, this is a sign telling me, I’m not as great as I think I am.”

“Maddy, of course you’re great. And you can’t let a little revenge plan from dirty teenagers make you think otherwise. You may be smaller, but you’re still as strong as you’ve always been.”

“I wasn’t even strong enough to eat a millimeter of soup. I didn’t last a _chance_ against those buhmillion-foot teens. How am I supposed to defend myself?”

“Well… you’ve got me.” Chris smiled warmly.

“Yeah. But we can’t trust you.” Zach Murphy said, suddenly coming into the room. “You might _burn_ her. Trust your bigger bro, Maddy.” The brother smirked. “No teen’s coming near you.”

“Bark, bark!” Sparky shot awake and jumped onto Maddy’s bed, excitedly licking his tiny master.

“Hehe haha!” she giggled.

“And you’ve got the mutt, too.” Zach said smugly.

“And the rest of the Decommissioning Squad, right?” Chris asked. “The Kids Next Door’s job is to stick together. As long as you have friends by your side, it doesn’t matter if you’re big _or_ small.”

“Yeah, like we haven’t heard that enough from the pea-sized boys.” Maddy remarked with a smirk. “But still… you guys are really nice.”

“Anything for my little sis.” Zach said, playfully poking her belly.

“Heey, stop it, Zaach!!” Maddy laughed, smacking his giant finger. She got to her feet with a look of pure confidence. “Let’s go and teach those teenagers a lesson!”

“ _There’s_ my little sis!” Zach exclaimed.

“We’re twins, you moron.” Maddy stated.

“Hehe! Sorry. It’s hard to tell now.” Zach snickered.

“I’m still not sure how I’ll fight like this.”

“Well, you can have some training!” Chris suggested. “We can teach you how to fight like, well, Vweeb.”

“Except if THOSE two fought, Mad would swamp him.” Zach remarked.

“All right, guys!” Maddy declared as she flipped off her bed and landed gracefully on her feet, “To Moonbase we go!”

**KND Moonbase**

They had gathered in the gym on KND Moonbase, and Francis and his soldiers had joined, too; after he was given an explanation. Francis and his soldiers surrounded the tiny operative in a wide circle, all holding weapons ready. “Are you sure this is safe?” Maddy asked.

“Well, it might not be every day when one of our operatives gets shrunkified,” Francis explained, “but when they do, it’s important they get the right training. Each of our, um, _downsized_ operatives need a good feel for battle in the more expansive field. We’ll blast you with harmless darts, and you have to dodge them as if they were real blasters. At _your_ size, one shot will make you explode.”

“Hold on, just HOW many operatives GET shrunk around here??” she questioned.

“Actually, it’s not just the shrinking ones. A few operatives are born 3 inches tall. Like Numbuh 76.2 for example. Since that makes ‘em disadvantaged, we gotta make sure they’re ready.”

“I’ve never seen any tiny humans who weren’t shrunk.”

“That’s because we never look DOWN!” Zach exclaimed jokingly.

“HAA!” Chris laughed.

“Ready, Mad?” Francis asked, readying his dart gun.

“Can we at least play ‘Be A Man’?” she questioned.

“Sure, Mad, you can be a man!” Zach joked, and he snickered at her tiny glare.

“Someone else already used that, so we’re playing the theme from _Rocky_. Ready arms, troops!” the room was filled with the simultaneous sound of gun-cocks (boy, did that ever come out wrong). “Aim…” each troop focused on their 3-inch-tall target. “Fire!” (Cue some random montage music… like the workout song from _Rocky_.. :P)

A storm of tiny, suction-cup darts came flying at the Murphy girl, who began to frantically dodge. Each dart that zipped past her made a breeze, considering their size. Eventually, a dart struck her face, swallowing it whole, and blinding her as she was pelted with several more darts. “Well, boys, way to annihilate someone 3 inches tall.” Francis joked.

“Ahem.” A female troop coughed.

“Sorry.”

 

Later, Maddy stood in a battle stance as she faced a giant, growling Sparky. The dog attempted to bite her (but not really), but she rolled to the side and ran away, and she could feel the pounding of his giant footsteps as he chased. Maddy stopped, and Sparky ran right over her by mistake, but she stayed between his legs. Once behind him, Maddy grabbed the puppy’s back right leg and climbed to his back, sitting on and riding him like a horsie. She held onto his thick strands of fur like they were reins, and was rapidly bumped up and down as the giant dog ran around the room. He was too big to hang onto, and she ended up bouncing off. The massive puppy ran over and pinned her under his paw as he began to lick her miniscule face.

 

“Nnnnngh!” Maddy sweated tremendously, struggling greatly as Francis kept her pinned under his giant fist. He didn’t add very much pressure, but his strength compared to hers was enough to keep her trapped. Maddy had no luck in budging the giant hand of her commander.

 

Maddy faced Chris as the giant Uno boy readied to attack her. He ran forth and began to stomp his feet in attempt to smash her, but she quickly evaded. Chris’s shoes were off, leaving only his socks, so if he flattened her, it wouldn’t be as hard. Maddy was fast on her tiny feet to dodge, but as fate would have it, she eventually slipped, and Chris had her pinned. She tried to shove his socked foot up, but it was far too big and heavy. The stench didn’t really help either, and Chris gave a sheepish grin.

 

Maddy’s arms and legs were wrapped tight around one of the metal poles from the ceiling. She did her best to climb straight up, but since her arms and legs were too small to wrap around the width of the pole, it made it very difficult. She had to inch up a few centimeters (to her) at a time, and she felt it would take hours. Eventually, her arms couldn’t keep hold, and she plopped onto the matted ground, panting.

 

After another failed training session with Sparky, the puppy had taken his master by the shirt and began swinging her around in his mouth. Maddy tried to shake away, but Sparky’s mouth held a tight grip, and Francis shook in disbelief as the dog began running around with her.

 

“Nnnnngh!” Francis had her trapped under his fist again. He wasn’t sure, but it felt his fist budged a little.

 

Zach lied on his belly and held his right hand open as Maddy fiercely punched it like a punching bag. She didn’t stop for a moment, and her fists kept flying, as if she was expecting to bruise the thick, giant hand. Francis was impressed by her fiery spirit, and how noticeable it was, even though she was so small.

 

Again, Maddy was surrounded, the band of giant troops fixing dart guns on their tiny target. They let fire, and Maddy swiftly dodged and flipped the massive projectiles. She used both arms to pick up one of the log-sized darts, and batted away other incoming darts before chucking her dart at an operative’s goggled eye. She did the same and quickly chucked other huge darts at their faces, panting heavily after doing so.

 

Maddy and Sparky faced each other once again. The dog gnashed at his miniscule master, but she leaped quickly and got on his head, turning and sitting down as she tugged on his fur. Sparky ran around, but Maddy held tighter than before, riding the dog at high speeds around the room as her hair blew in the wind. Zach raised an arm in defense as Maddy made Sparky charge and bite his arm, and Zach yelped as he shoved him off. Sparky held a piece of his shirt in his mouth, wagging his tail as Maddy laughed, and Zach glared in annoyance.

 

Maddy faced Chris more confidently this time, and he returned the smirk. He began to stomp his socked feet, and Maddy jumped around and dodged like a grasshopper. She dashed between his legs, and when he reached down to grab her, he missed, looking upside-down between his legs as she ran. Maddy smiled excitedly, but Chris put on a devious smirk and leapt, crashing in front of her, the quake causing her to slip. He successfully pinned her under his foot, but Maddy opened wide and forced her teeth through his sock, able to breach and bite his toe, forcing him to step off. Maddy coughed and wiped her tongue, having caught a few tiny strands from his sock.

 

Maddy ran a good distance back, and dashed at the metal pole as quick as she could. She jumped, grabbed the bottom of it, even though it was several feet high, then flipped upside-down while holding the pole before jumping to the parallel one. For the rest of the way up, she barely used her hands as she performed a series of flawless Wall Jumps. The poles were a far distance at her size, but her light weight seemed to give her an advantage, as she took hold of the bell-ringer at the top, holding on with both hands as she swung and rung the bell.

 

Maddy was trapped under her commander’s fist again. She sweated greatly, using every ounce of force she could muster to push him off. She never knew how strong Francis’s fists were. If hers and his fists collided at the same time, while she was still big, she wondered how the impact would feel. This went on for a few more moments, but what happened next surprised them: Francis’s fist was pushed upward, and Maddy smiled brightly. She quickly rolled out from underneath and got up, jumping on his hand, and then to his face as she bit his nose. He frantically tried to shake her off, her tiny teeth feeling like a bugbite, and ended up flinging her over to Zach, and then biting his nose. Zach clutched and yanked her off, rubbing his nose with an annoyed look as Chris and Maddy laughed.

**Afterwards…**

“Sooo was there really any point to that?” Zach asked. “I mean, if a bunch of us break into a teen hangout and kick all their butts ourselves, we can fix Maddy and she wouldn’t-a NEEDED all that training.”

“Well, it’s not about helping her fight NOW, but, in case she gets smallified in the future. It never hurts to be prepared.” Francis replied.

“All I know is, I don’t want to spend ANY more time like this.” Maddy decided, seated on Chris’s shoulder. “But at least I’m strong enough to hold my own now.”

“That’s only if a couple of us are with you.” Chris smirked. “You aren’t as good as Vweeb’s dad yet.”

“Anyway, it’s time for us to look for the Teens’ hangout.” Francis decided. “Did you see where they took you when you were captured?”

“No.” Maddy shook. “But it felt kinda cold.”

“It’s a few miles from the Arctic Base.” Chris told them.

“How d’you know?” Zach asked.

“I got a text from some anonymous guy.” He said, pulling out a cellphone and showing a map. “He has it marked.”

“Well, THAT’S obviously a trap.” Zach concluded.

“Well, if HE knows it…” Maddy remarked.

“Heeey!” Zach glared.

“Sigh, we’ll just have to risk it.” Francis decided. “We’ll bring all the decommissioners and take them all together. Kids Next Door:” he raised a fist, “let’s move!”

**Northern Icecaps; outside teen hangout**

The Decommissioning Troops crouched behind a mound of snow as they stared confusedly at the Wal-Mart. “Are you SURE this is the place?” Maddy asked.

Chris looked at his map and said, “This is where he had it marked.”

“TOLD you it was a trick.” Zach stated.

“Hang on.” Chris spoke, standing up and approaching the shop, with Maddy still on his shoulder. “I remember my dad telling me about this.” He had a seat on one of the parking bumps. “I… think he said he and Mr. Dickson sat _here_ , and some kinda-”

“WAAAAA _AAAAHHHH…”_ Suddenly, the two of them went sliding down a trapdoor.

Francis and his troops exchanged surprised glances, before he shook his head to reality. “Okay, we found the entrance… I think. Remember the mission: take out all the teens you can, get the shrinkifyer, and escape, simple as that. Our strongest member might be downsized, but that shouldn’t matter. Okay, let’s move!” With that, the squad of troops ran and slid down the slope.

They found Chris and Maddy on their backs, and both operatives shook their heads as they recovered. “Well, LOOK who decided to join us!” Lights came on suddenly, and dozens of Teen Ninjas were shown to be around them. “Awwww, wook at bwave wittle Maddy.” Nya LaMar taunted as she paced on her platform, with Hoagie III standing on the lower platform. “Survived the ocean, huh? And I guess your bratty friends decided to help their pwecious dowwy. HAA ha ha! Now you ALL can be SHRINKified! Brilliant plan, Hoagie!”

“Hey, it was MY plan!” Tracy yelled.

“Ehhh, that was before she survived. TEENS: CHAAAARGE!”

The swarm of ninjas gave battle cries as they ran at the operatives. The Decommissioning Troops immediately began shooting and fighting with each of them. Chris set Maddy onto Sparky’s back and said, “Watch over her, boy.” The Uno boy ran and did a spin as he lashed a wave of fire at a ninja, then began punching ninjas with fiery fists.

Maddy yanked Sparky’s fur and said, “Go get ‘em, boy!” Sparky let out rapid barks and ran around, leaping and kicking off all the ninjas’ faces. The puppy then kicked off and sent Maddy flying, and she grabbed onto the male ninja’s (the one who pulled her legs earlier) ear with her teeth.

“OOOOW! YOW! YOOOW!” he shook frantically and flung her away. Maddy landed on her feet and rubbed her teeth; she would never get them clean. She looked up as a group of gigantic ninjas charged her way, and she swiftly dodged to the left and right as they slid to try and grab her. Tracy readied a laser blaster and began trying to shoot her, but Maddy jumped every shot before getting behind a rock that was her size. She was able to pick the rock up, spin around and throw it up, breaking the laser turret on Tracy’s armor.

“COME ON, guys, she’s just one snotty little brat that’s just THREE times the little and bratty!” Nya yelled.

“Nnnn! Oooow!” a male ninja yelled in pain as Francis stood on his back and pulled his arm behind him.

A ninja with a zit-face threw a punch at Chris, but Chris smirked as he caught his fist and began to burn it. The ninja struggled to push further, and finally let go as he shook his hand, crying. “Yow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!”

“YOU stop it!” a teen girl yelled to Zach.

“You stop it.” Zach snapped back.

“I’m warning you!”

“I’m warning you.”

“UUUUNNNN!”

“Nnnnnnn!”

“Pbblllth.”

“PBBBLLLTH!”

The teen girl smirked. “I’m a snotty doody-head.”

“YOU SAID IT! NOT ME!” Zach pointed. “HAHAHAHAHA!”

“GRRRRR, that DOES IT!” The teenager unveiled a series of laser turrets from her armor, making Zach look in fright. Sadly, she was punched from behind by Francis, and was knocked out.

“Nice mocking.” Francis complimented.

“Siiiigh.” Nya lightly face-palmed, disappointed with her associates. “Why do they make minions so low-level?... Alright, Shade! GET IN there!”

The short, armored ninja with glowing purple eyes stepped out from the shadows. “Hokay then…” she sighed. The mystery ninja leapt forward and began to punch and kick many Decom. Troops in a matter of seconds. She then turned to face Francis, who looked at her with a surprised look, while Shade’s expression remained hidden. “The leader, huh? Well, why don’t you take someone around your level?”

“Gladly.” Francis said. “YAAAAH!” The redheaded boy charged forward, ready to punch Shade, when-

 _“A punch from the left.”_ Shade bent backward as Francis’s right fist flew over her face, and she proceeded to kick him upside the chin. Francis stepped back and rubbed his chin, dashing at her again. _“A dodge-roll behind, and then an upper-cut.”_ Shade’s prediction came true as Francis swiftly rolled behind and attempted to punch her, but Shade flipped overhead and kicked Francis in the face, knocking him back.

Francis panted as he said, “How is this girl reading my moves? It can’t be…” Francis ran at her, throwing a series of rapid punches, but Shade swiftly avoided each one before kicking the boy in the crotch, making him fall over.

“That should teach them.” Nya smirked. “Hoagie: fire up the shrink ray. Target that group of troops.”

“Ha ha! You rhymed! Firing up shrink ray.” Hoagie pushed a remote, and the Great Puttinski’s shrinkifyer levitated, preparing to unleash the green ray. He aimed and took fire at a pile of fallen operatives; however, he missed by a few feet and shot the buff male ninja who Maddy just bit. They watched as he shrunk to only slightly taller than a golfball.

“Heeeey!” he yelled, his voice squeaky.

“Hoagiiie!” Nya yelled.

“Oops. My bad.” Hoagie activated the ray gun again, and this time hit the fallen operatives. The troops looked around in terror as they shrunk to the size of golfballs.

“Holy crud! We’re tiny!”

“Thank Zero my sister isn’t here.”

“HA HA ha ha!” cackled Nya.

Shade still stared at the fallen Francis when- “Hey, mystery girl!”, she looked over at Chris, who came running over. “See if that armor is FIRE-proof! Arraaaahhh-!”

 _“A midair horizontal flame-wave kick.”_ Shade ducked the foreseen fire wave and avoided Chris’s kick, grabbing his foot and chucking him away. Chris got back up, becoming angrier as he charged for another attack. _“A jump, and then rainstorm of fire-punches.”_ Chris jumped in the air and rapidly punched fireballs from his fists at the ninja girl. She dodged as fast as lightning, suddenly going above Chris and kicking him down to Francis.

“Gnnn…” Chris grunted. “What is this girl, a psychic??”

“Let ME try!” Zach declared, running in for a punch. “AaaaaAAAHH-” Shade grabbed his fist, bending it downward, and then throwing him over to the others.

“Hmm. I didn’t even NEED to predict THAT one.” Shade remarked.

“I think they’ve learned.” Nya decided. “Fire it up, Hoags.”

Again, Hoagie III activated the shrink ray, and shrunk Francis, Chris, and Zach down in one shot.

“Guys!” Maddy yelled. Her face filled with fright as the ground quaked, a group of towering Teen Ninjas surrounding her, all smirking.

“No one to protect, Bug?” Tracy smirked.

“Bark, bark!” Sparky leapt at the teenage girl, but she threw a punch back to his nose to knock him away.

“Sparky!” Mad yelled.

The puppy fainted, unable to stand. No one saw this, but his body sparked a little.

Maddy glared up at the towering teens as they raised their feet, preparing to stomp on her. They brought their feet down, but Maddy swiftly dodged, jumping her way up the ninjas’ bodies and kicking their eyes, forcing small yelps out of them. Maddy landed and dashed away, feeling the ground shake as the giant ninjas chased, but as they swung their feet, they failed to kick the tiny girl, and ended up kicking each other.

“Oh, COME ON, guys! Can’t you step on ONE silly rat?” Nya exclaimed.

“But Nya, why would anyone wanna squish a rat? The mess’d take forever to clean!” Hoagie joked.

“Ugh. I’LL do it myself!” With that, Nya leapt to the battlefield, taking a firm land in front of Maddy, causing a tremendous shake to the girl as she looked up. “Alright, brat, you may’ve gotten faster, but you STILL ain’t gonna outrun me!” Nya began desperately trying to stomp the girl, but Maddy was still quick to dodge. Maddy jumped, grabbed Nya’s leg, and attempted to climb up, but the teen swung and bashed her against a table leg.

“Uuuh!” Maddy grunted, dropping down in pain. She lie on her back, and felt great pressure as Nya placed her foot upon her. “Aaah!”

“You shoulda KNOWN ya couldn’t beat us, Mad!”

Maddy tried to push Nya’s foot off, but she added too much force.

“After all these years you’ve been stompin’ us, looks like WE finally get to stomp YOU!”

“Nnnn… let me go!”

“Your reign is OVER, Maddy, and SO is the reign of yo’ decommissionin’ BRATS.” Maddy looked as the Teen Ninjas were each holding a shrunken operative, with Tracy holding Zach and Francis (the shrunken male ninja was also standing on her head). “After we get done with you, we ain’t NEVUH have ta worry about decommissionin’ again! I’d like to just CRUSH you now, but I’ll make you SUFFER first. WHO should we kill first?... OOH, I know! HOW about your whiny little brother!”

Tracy brought the doll-sized Zach over and handed him to Nya. The tiny boy desperately tried to break free from her fingers, but Nya’s grip was tight.

“Awww… wook at wittle Zachy-poooo.” Nya cooed, making Zach furious. “REDUCED to a pesky little doll! The kind that little girls play with and BUG the crud out of us teens. And what do the big brothers and sisters do? TEAR their pesky little heads off! …The dolls I mean.”

Maddy tried even harder to push Nya’s foot off. “LET him GO!” She bit her teeth forcefully into Nya’s toe, but the soft jumpsuit that protected her body was too thick at her size.

“We had so much trouble tryin’ to escape you brats… but NOW it’s as easy as RIPPIN’ your HEADS off!” Nya exclaimed, slowly reaching over to clutch Zach’s head, her massive hand fitting perfectly over him.

“NOOO! DON’T!” Maddy screamed, becoming more and more desperate.

“All I gotta do is just TURN his head a _little_ to the right…” she very lightly turned Zach’s tiny head; it now faced directly right, as his head wasn’t supposed to turn more. “…then add a little MOOORE, and THEN…” Nya gently began to turn his head back MORE. Zach was absolutely terrified, fearing this was where it ended. Maddy stared with total horror, as only a few more inches would easily snap Zach’s tiny neck. She didn’t think Nya would actually do it, but she was on the very thin line. Zach’s neck would crack at any minute, and even if Maddy escaped, she could never jump up there in time. Her mind filled with anger, rage, and sadness. Her twin brother was about to die, and she was too small to do anything. It was her fault she got captured, and it was because of her they ended up here. She would’ve gotten Zach killed, and she couldn’t do anything about it. The only thing she had strength left to do is-

 ** _”NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_** She screamed louder than her tiny lungs could have mustered. All of the Teen Ninjas, from Tracy, the shrunk ninja, to Hoagie III, and even all of the Decommissioning Troops, all lost consciousness, collapsing to the ground. The only ones still standing were Nya, Shade, Francis, and Chris.

Nya’s eyes widened, surprised that someone so tiny could scream that loud, but was more surprised at how her ninjas all fainted. “W…WHOA! Tha’s some loud LUNGS, girl!”

 _“She has… Conqueror’s Haki!”_ Shade said quietly, shocked.

Maddy felt the pressure from Nya’s foot die down, and immediately rolled out. Maddy jumped her way up Nya’s body and grabbed to her face, punching her in the eye. “Aah!” she dropped Zach as a result.

Francis grabbed Chris’s arm and yelled, “Come on!” as they quickly ran toward the fallen Hoagie III.

Nya began trying to step on Maddy some more, but the girl kept dodging, jumping her way up the ninja and biting her ear. “Ouch!” Maddy began slipping swiftly around her neck as Nya failed to grab her, then took a bite in the side of her neck. “Ooof!”

Chris and Francis climbed their way up the giant stairs, finding the collapsed, titanic body of Hoagie III. They looked up on the desk to see the shrink ray’s remote control. “Ahhh man! He dropped it all the way up there!” Francis yelled. Unbeknownst to them, Hoagie cracked an eye open. “How’re we gonna-” Suddenly, they were each grabbed in a giant hand, which lifted them to the desk. They were startled at this, but as they were set on the desk, they looked down to see Hoagie III still unconscious. They exchanged shrugs and ran onto the remote. “Okay, just set it to ‘Biggify’.” Francis said.

Nya frantically tried to grab Maddy as the girl began climbing around her head. “Gyaaah! Don’t just stand there, Shade! Hurry up and grab her!”

Shade shook back to reality, seeing Maddy clutch to Nya’s face. The ninja ran forward, leaping for a mighty kick, and Nya’s eyes widened. “WAIT, DON’T-” Maddy jumped off just as Shade’s boot came in contact with Nya’s face, and the Teens’ leader was knocked out.

“Umm… oops.” Shade blushed.

“Alll RIIIIGHT!” Maddy jumped for joy. Sparky woke up just in time, running over to lick his master. “Ahh ha ha ha ha!” Still looking at her fallen leader, Shade backed away in embarrassment, and was quickly gone in the shadows.

“Yo, Maddy!” Chris yelled from the desk. “Stand still!”

Maddy smiled as the shrink ray was aimed at her. Chris jumped on the button as a red ray launched at his friend, and Maddy was back to normal in seconds. She smiled in extreme relief, seeing everything around her back to its regular size. She approached the desk, smiling at the tiny Chris, who smirked and gave a wink. Maddy picked him and Francis up and set them on the floor, taking the remote and unshrinking them as well. Afterwards, they unshrunk Zach, and the rest of the decommissioners.

The many fallen troops regained consciousness, holding their heads. “What just happened?...”

“Maddy totally kicked butt.” Chris said.

“She did?” Zach asked.

“Of course, Zach! Are you surprised?” Maddy winked.

“…Ehh… well, anyway, what’ll we do about these teens? Take ‘em for decommissioning?”

Maddy thought for a minute. “…Naah… maybe we oughta give ‘em a break. You know, so we don’t go out of business. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Francis shrugged. “I guess. I don’t think Cheren’ll like it, though.”

Maddy looked at the shrink ray, and a smirk came on her face. “Al-THOOOUGH!...”

**KND Moonbase**

A bright smile was on Maddy’s face as she approached the cafeteria’s soda machine and dropped a quarter inside. “Hey, Mad.” She turned around to see Chris. “Enjoying your day off today?”

“Yeah.” She replied, taking her soda. “I’m glad we put aside that whole business… but I don’t think I could’ve fought well if you guys weren’t there to support me. Thanks, Chris.”

“Ehh, don’t mention it.” Chris brushed off.

“That STILL doesn’t mean I’ll like firebenders any better.”

“You know you enjoyed sleeping on me.” He winked. “Anyway, I better go help Aurora with mission debriefing. Catch you later?”

“Yah. See ya!” Maddy waved as she began to walk out of the room. She jumped when Chris flung a small flame, looking back to see him smirking. She gave a disbelieved smile and continued the walk back.

She returned to the decommissioners’ room and cracked her soda open as she sat down with her fellow troops. “So, where were we guys?”

“Pizza Man was trying to deliver his pepperoni supremes, to all the lovely ladies!” Zach exclaimed, holding his action figure (the zit-faced teen) high.

“Not if Big Boss Bully gives you a wedgie!” Francis exclaimed, holding the buff Teen Ninja.

“Oh yeah??” Maddy exclaimed, raising her own doll. “You’ll have to face HIM and his sidekick, Delivery Gal!”

Nya LaMar felt utter humiliation as Maddy clutched her like a doll. “Let me go, you whiny brats! Ah’ll tell all yo’ parents and you’ll be in so much-”

“It won’t be so easy!” Francis exclaimed, pulling out another figure; Hoagie Gilligan III. “For Big Bully has GOGGLE MAN at his side! With his sooper VEGGIE laser!” He held his mouth closer to Hoagie and whispered, _“Thanks. I owe you one.”_ Hoagie smiled and nodded.

Zach’s ninja began to lightly clash with the buff ninja, and Maddy made Nya clash with Hoagie. “Well, I’ve always wanted to be a superhero.” Hoagie joked.

“Oh, SHUT UP, Hoags!”  



End file.
